The New Deal Kuroshitsuji III Book I: The Lady and The Hound
by A.E.Phillips
Summary: Rose would never be the same happy go lucky young kid she's been in the past. For it was the tragic events on November 26, 1887 that sent young Rose's life arse over tea kettle, Her Nanny, Dawn and her Cousin Lilly took Rosalie out on a shopping trip before bed. On the way home Dawn, a reaper, had an uneasy feeling. What's in store for our young Heroine? find out now
1. Chapter I: Her majesty Home

I stand in front of the giant double doors of Phantomhive manor, I have been back now for a week, and I have been feeling so out of it. Finally, I was somewhere I knew I belonged. I told Ciel I was back, after he told me about the Elizabeth Midford ordeal, I was even worse. He told me that he would be happier with me than he ever would be with Elizabeth. He knew of my powers that in my eleven-month absence I learned to control. Finally I swallowed my fear and grabbed the door banger as I was about to knock the door flew open.

"Hello young miss; you must be the Rose, whom the one Master Ciel won't stop talking about." Sebastian says.

"Yes hello I'm Rosalie although you may call me Rose, you must be Sebastian" I reply with a curtsy. He smiles at me and with a slight nod of the head; he begins to walk up the stairs.

"Well come with me young Rose," he replies. I follow Sebastian to a room. "My Young Master is in here," he says with a bow. I walk up to the door and knock. I take a few deep breaths.

"Come in" Ciel calls. I open the door take a few steps in and close the door. I hold back and we stare at each other. His eyes brighten, but still no smile. "Rosie do you have any idea how much that this all means to me, it's been eleven long months since you went away,"

"Hello Ciel, you look good," he looks me up and down, no response instead he just pats a chair beside him. I nod and walk towards him slowly. I look at the seat of the big red chair, and then back at him

"Well aren't you going to sit down?" he asks. I smile and sit beside him. "Rosie,"

"Yes?"

"Is everything alright I feel some sort of tension, we both know each other it's not like we're strangers just meeting for the first time, what's wrong?"

"Ciel this is wrong you're engaged, to Lizzy,"

"I'm also thirteen, and I've known you my whole life,"

"And I'm eleven, but look Ciel you have to choose me or her you can make your own decisions unless Sebastian calls the shots."

"No I am in charge around here, and we both know what Sebastian actually is, oh and Sebastian is coming up with some tea soon, but Rosie I love you... You're the person I want to be with, but I don't think I can do anything about it I'm betrothed."

"Ciel who cares, you're the one who makes decisions and if you don't call Lizzy and say I wanna be less than friends or maybe even just friends than I'm afraid you leave me no choice I will have to do it. But I just want you to know I'm okay with whomever you choose, But Ciel don't go by your brain use your heart." I say. He swallows and picks up his phone. He dials Lizzy's number.

"Hello, No for once I want to talk to you, I have something to say, I know that it's Royal Protocol that I be with Lizzy but I just don't want to... I would not mind if Lizzy and I stayed friends but I do not wish to be married to her. I have, well how can I put this without sounding rude, I know that the girl sitting beside me wouldn't disrespect me or my property. I know that because she wouldn't do that, which I would never fly off the handle and she knows me more than Elizabeth I'm sorry but tell Elizabeth I have made my decision and there is no reason for us to be together, good bye." He says.

A sigh of relief falls over me, as he says those words with a cold hard tone I had never heard him use. As he hangs up his phone, he gives me a bright-eyed look still not a smile, I understand where he was coming from; I understand completely. Ciel's parents died when he was ten. They died in a house fire, just three years previous. We stared into each other's eyes and we embraced. When I felt Ciel's warm breath on my neck, I felt peaceful and calm.

"Thanks for choosing me Ciel it means so much," I say

"Anytime at least you have a since in style unlike Elizabeth, who likes anything that was pink. You won't redecorate my manor, or my servants, thank you Rosie" I smiled.

"No problem Ciel, and we both have our secrets don't we, I say. Ciel almost stops breathing.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel pushes away from me.

"You have Sebastian but I have Alastair," I move the hair from my eye. "Congratulations we're bound by the same curse he has stolen my soul but you've stolen my heart."

"Rosalie, why, why would you do that your parents died on their own they weren't murdered like mine."

"That's what they wanted everyone to think, but I know different I know the truth and I know they wouldn't do anything of the sort they couldn't not on that day not on any day. I saw my Nanny die just in the push of a button and I will prove it. I will have my revenge, even if I die trying, I hope that you're behind me the whole time Ciel,"

"I am I promise I will stand behind you all the way, forever till the end I won't leave your side I'm stuck to you like Alastair, I'm behind you all the way. My dearest Rose." He says.

"Look what I did wasn't wrong Ciel it was my choice whether I want my soul or not, once you have lost something there's no way to get it back. Ciel what I did isn't different from what you did is it?" As I finish Sebastian walks in. Your afternoon tea, I'll assume that the meeting is going quite well," Sebastian says, glancing at us, who were once again embracing.

"Oh yes it is and thank you Sebastian have you met Alastair you two might know each other," I say with a smile. Sebastian stares at me and back at Ciel, as they both turn to me they hear a slight knocking at the door.

"Come in Alastair," I say sweetly. A tall man walks in, resembling Sebastian in one way only, being the way he dresses. Alastair, a tall darkly dressed butler with dark orange hair, dressed in a long tailcoat, with black dress pants and white gloves. He stands next to me. "Boy's this is Alastair, my butler, my protector, the only father figure I have in my life now... But that's beside the point, Alastair this is Sebastian, and Ciel." I say.

"Hello as my young Mistress has just said I am under contract much like you young Ciel, but who with?" Alastair said with a slight bow.

"I am Sebastian, a demon who is only made to protect my young Master here." Sebastian says. I look at Ciel and grabbed his hand and ran into his study, I turned around and saw Ciel actually smiling I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Ciel, you... you're smiling," I whisper.

"You bring out the best of me, thank you Rosalinda,"

I could not help but blush when Ciel had said that looked at him. "Thank you Ciel." I say.

"Do you want something to cover your eye, I'm sure everyone will be excited your back I know I was when Sebastian told me that you would be here, you've been gone so long, and I can't believe that you're home, after of course what happened." He whispers.

I sit down at a chair in front of his desk. "Yes what happened, Mother and Father, I can't believe it myself either. I can't get myself to ever believe what happened." I paused. "Just a week ago I got back. I have been gone for almost a year; I hoped that they would clean up my manor. This was not a mistake. My parents would never take their own lives, I just know they would not and especially not on that day. Ciel I know what you mean by I'll never have another happy birthday again, but this year it might be good, Ciel We're one in the same neither have souls, and we both have our dirty little secrets. For that, I love you." I say.

"Yes perhaps we are one in the same we've sold our souls, and we both have people in our lives who would risk their own health and safety just to keep us safe, our butlers, Alastair, and Sebastian our protectors; who will keep us safe if we so demand it, they will risk their own lives to save us. Sebastian is like a dog in a way, a loyal companion who's there with you until the end whether it be mine or his." Ciel grins.

"Young master are you ready for tea before you and your special guest, have dinner?" he asks.

"What do you think Sebastian, of course we will," Ciel replies.

"And I'm assuming Lady Rose, will take tea as well?"

"Yes Sebastian, and please don't assume things you might not always have the right answer." I chime in.

"Okay young mistress, how do you take it?" Sebastian asks.

"Talk to Alastair he knows how I take it," I say politely.

"Yes Lady Rose." He says as he walks out of the room. I smile at Ciel and when he gives me that devilish grin, which is when I knew that I very well made his day.

"I've never heard anyone talk to Sebastian the way you did well except me of course but he was so calm and collected. "Congratulations you're becoming a very devilish person Rosie." Ciel says, with his boyish charm. I look at Ciel and he sighs.

"What's wrong Ciel? Did I do something wrong?" I ask.

"I'm so sorry that I can't smile for you have no idea how much I hate it, it isn't fair, I could make you so much happier if I could just smile. I'm so sorry Rosie but I just can't, it's as if I've forgotten how, I'm sorry." Ciel says.

I put one hand up to his cheek. "Ciel I don't care about that, you know that I don't so much have changed in the eleven months I've been missing. The eleven months I will never get back, the eleven months in hell, so no Ciel I can't do anything about my parents, or Dawn but I do know one thing, I will get my revenge, and with that I need you, Alastair and Sebastian's help." I cried. "Ciel listen to me, I can't live without you, no matter what you say or do, I don't care that you can't smile, I just don't care Ciel just look into my eyes and tell me I'm lying Ciel do it I wouldn't lie to you Ciel I just wouldn't." Ciel grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me into my chest, I began to cry. I was so frustrated, I didn't know what else to do we both just stood there I felt a strange wetness forming on my shoulders, that was when I felt Ciel's shuddered breaths against me.

"I believe you and I promise to always stand by your side as long as you stay by mine, nothing can break us apart nothing... from this day forward we are one in the same, Rose Clark and Ciel Phantomhive, Rose Phantomhive... Now I like the sound of that." I gave him another hug.

"As do I great Lord Phantomhive. As do I" I say. Sebastian and Alastair step foot into the study where they see Ciel and I stand facing each other but in front of the window. We both turn and stare out into the late morning. Sebastian clears his throat to get our attention. Turning at the same moment, we both sit down beside each other behind Ciel's desk. Both butlers pour the tea into the two separate cups. Alastair passes me mine as Sebastian passes Ciel's his.

"Thank you Alastair,"

"And thank you Sebastian," We thank our butlers and they both walk out.

"Ciel, can I try a little bit of your tea I'll let you try mine by I prefer my tea a bit stronger than most tea drinkers so Ciel you might not like it."

"Sure, why not it couldn't hurt could it?" We turn towards each other and switch teacups when we both took a sip and spat it out.

"That's disgusting Rosalie what's in that?"

"Speak for yourself Ciel this is putrid yuck," I exclaimed. We both took our teas back and began to drink our own. We sat in silence listening to the muffled sounds of tweeting birds.

"Young Mistress, a letter came for you I don't know from who but it seems urgent!" Alastair says.

"You may enter Alastair," I call. Alastair made his way through the door and made his way to the desk. "You say you don't know who it's from, well hand it over and let me read it." I say. "And that's an order."

"Yes young mistress, here it is." Alastair handed it to me. I opened it, slowly; and began to read it.

Young Lady Rose so long I have had to watch in the shadows all this time. I can remember the day you were born even though I was not there. Rosalie have I ever once told you how beautiful you've become. Your shimmering blonde hair, so wavy and so beautiful I would do anything to have your color and not mine. You are so wonderful in every way; you used to smile so much now you never do, it's almost as if you have forgotten how. When you came home from being gone so long, I couldn't believe how much you have changed. From the day, you ran out of the door of the Clark manor from the day you came back. I will get you young Rose I will hunt you down I will kill you the same way I killed your mother and father you will join them in the afterlife have rotten life until I find you look around every corner look down ever alley, I'll be there waiting for you at the end you will die, die, die! I read.

"Oh my god, Ciel what does this mean? I'm so scared now!" I cry.

"Don't worry my young mistress; I won't let anyone touch you not until you want me to." Alastair replies.

"See you have Alastair to protect you, you don't have to worry about a thing you have Alastair you'll be fine." Ciel wraps his arms around me. "You'll be fine Rose,"

"Thanks Ciel" I sigh. Sebastian approaches the desk to stand beside Alastair.

"Young master it is time for dinner, are you both ready?"

"Yes we will have out diner in the main hall, is that alright with you Rosalie?"

"Yes Ciel, that is alright." I say blankly. We walk out of the room Ciel and I arm in arm and we walk down the stairs, I was so scared someone wanted me dead for one reason only, but who was it who could it be? I could not keep these questions out of my head throughout dinner. My eyes blank without expression, I was as blank as all the dolls in my room. After dinner Ciel and I went back to his study, we both sat down at his chessboard.

"Do you remember how to play?" he asked. I sat there with a blank expression on my face. "Rosalie, do you remember how to play chess? Ciel asked once more. I still sat there blankly. Ciel pushed away from the board and walked over to me. "Please Rosie, answer me, please." He says crouching down. I turn towards Ciel and then look back down.

"I'm so sorry Ciel I'm just a little bit tiered you see. In those eleven months, I was gone, I lived in Hell. My own personal Hell, you know what I mean when I say that, what you lived, I lived for eleven months I will never be in peace never will I be able to close my eyes peacefully. Never, not even knowing that I have Alastair, I can never fully live in peace not now" I paused. "Not ever,"

"Wow Rosie, I've never thought about things like this, I guess you are right some people dread having to go to sleep at night now I understand why some people don't want to sleep; even though they have loyal people who would take a bullet for you any day. You have the kind of person who would risk his or her own lives to save you. I understand where you are coming from exactly, you can trust Alastair with your life I trust Sebastian to not break our contract you should do the same, but I didn't at first but I do now, and remember Rosie, I will always take a bullet for you I promise I would never lie to you. You just mean too much to me and I do not want to lose you, you're my queen and I am your king. We are all just pieces of the grand game of life. You can grab it by the reigns and play or you can sit back and be played like a pawn. I prefer to play my own games not be played, you are the only one in my game who are not a pawn everyone else is." Ciel replies.

"Ciel that means so much and yes I do remember how to play chess." I smirk. "How could one forget how it's like normal people, you can never forget how to smile, most people remember how to smile but it's people like us who have gone through so much emotional pain that they forget, they forget how to smile."

Ciel just looks at me, sits down across from me, and smirks.

"Well white plays first," He says. We sit there for an hour and play chess.

"Well Ciel looks like you have yourself in a very bad position, I have you surrounded, last time I checked that would be," I paused. "Checkmate." Ciel's eyes widen.

"What how? How did you beat me you used to be terrible at Chess what happened? How did you get so good, I don't understand," Ciel cried.

"Finally my first time I've played Chess in eleven months, I don't know how I got so good Ciel, why don't you guess because I am not sure how."

"This doesn't make sense Rose."

"You're telling me." we heard knocking at the door to Ciel's study, "Lady Rosalie someone is at the door, claiming her name is Lilly F. Pritchard, Should I let her in?" Sebastian asks. I look at Ciel, and he gives me a weird look.

"Ciel, that's my cousin," I said. Ciel looks at the tears forming in my eyes

"Oh alright, let's go let Lilly in." Ciel exclaims. We push away from the chessboard and walk out the door, as we step out of the room we walk down the hall and begin down the hall. I see my cousin standing there beside Alastair, _Lilly here we are after only eleven short months we stand before each other, both were born into richer families mine, the better of the two, maybe it was you, maybe you were the one who killed my mother, father, and my Nanny, Dawn. Enlighten me what all do you know about Mother and Father's death. If you killed them I will, I repeat I will kill you! I thought_

"Oh Rose, it's been far too long I've missed you where have you been all this time, We have so much catching up to do" Lilly beams.

"Hell." I frowned. "That is where I've been, the past eleven months Hell." She put her hand over her mouth as if she gasped. She looked at me with worried eyes.

"What happened to your eye, you have an eye patch, why?" She asked

"Look I'm fine the way I am if I showed you what was under this you wouldn't like it I can absolutely guarantee that, I know you wouldn't like it, not one bit." I declared.

"I'm your cousin you should tell me!"

"I don't care about that; you are not going to see what's under that eye-patch so give it up Lilly!"

"Rosalie, what happened to you? You never acted like that before. What happened you are not even smiling anymore? You always used to smile."

"People grow up I've learned that maybe you should as well, it's better to grow up at a younger age I've found that out in Hell, my living hell for eleven months I was truly in a place where Hell would have been a blessing so pardon me when I say I have forgotten how to smile. All this time, every single moment of my life, I have lived and died. I am almost twelve, I have seen more bloodshed, and pain and agony than any child should have seen in their whole lifetime. Still I stand tall and in the name of Clark's before me. From my father, to my grandfather, and his grandfathers before him I stand tall in the name of the Clark's. I will not give up I will not let go of my hatred and sorrow, and I will play this game like no one has ever seen!" I cry out.

"Bu...But Rose, don't you even care about anyone of your family that's still alive?"

"The only one's still alive is the Pritchard family, your father Lord Pritchard, my uncle, my mother's brother, just another man, a man who will live and who will die, he was an archeologist, for a museum in Paris. Your mother, my Aunt but unfortunately there were absolutely no blood relations. She was just another fashion designer reining from a very high status she designs for many people but only one that truly matters, her majesty the Queen. None of that matters to me. All I want now is revenge the sweet smell of revenge I will kill the ones who murdered my parents. They will pay for the Hell they put me through; but mainly, they will feel the hands of the devil upon their bodies, and they will go through everything I did I will not parish before I find justice in the world, and if not in the world maybe just in my life."

"We are important more than what you think Rose, sure we may never find the killers only because it was staged as if it were a mere accident. Now I have one thing to do and I was going to ask you for an early evening stroll. Maybe go to a store and buy you some more clothes because I am assuming that the clothes from last year don't fit you that well now do they? She asks. I stare at my older cousin fear in her sea foam green eyes, she was scared of me the idea that someone could have gone through so much in so little time. I have gone through so much in my whole life in the past year I've seen more than any military veteran should see in his whole life. Moreover, why is that, it is because of my family name, the family name that has been tainted by the bloody pits of hell itself. I will regain all strength and take down my hunters but before I can do that, I need help. I will need pawns, my bishop, my rook, my knights; I am the Queen of the great game of life, with Ciel as my King. I will not lose not with Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, and Alastair Langstaff Cutler by my side I shall not lose.

As I approach her I realize there is no need be scared of her she did not send me that letter I don't know who sent me that letter but what I do know is that my cousin did not. I put my hand to her cheek and wrap my other arm around her waist.

"I mean no harm cousin, remember that, always. Whenever I do something wrong remember I know what I'm doing and I do mean no ham by it at all." I articulate. She nods and takes a few steps back. I draw my sword. "But the question is can you be trusted!"

"Yes malady I can I truly can I'll get you whatever you want, I promise I'll but it I can afford anything we should make plans tomorrow now please sheath your sword dear, besides it's not like you could kill your own flesh and blood, could you?" She asked, shakily.

"DON'T TAUNT ME" I charge at my cousin overflowing with rage, hatred, and sorrow. Alastair jumps in front of my blade and knocks it from my hands.

"Ro... Rose," Ciel grabs my shoulder. He pulls me into his chest I look up into his deep blue eyes. I snapped and began to sob.

"I'm so sorry Lilly I truly am. Everyone, I am so sorry, my whole life I have never thought my parents would die. Never had I thought." I took a pause. "I don't mean to fly off the handle sometimes and I believe that Sebastian, Ciel, and Alastair are the only ones who know that. It is just so hard to control myself I am angered by everything and everyone. I cannot help it; it has been like this ever since I came home. I know wonder, what if I were to never come back who could possibly miss me?" I sob. Ciel gathers me in his arms and then walks out the door.

"You never did know when to shut up did you Rosie?" Ciel asks as he wanders out into his carriage. "Sebastian your orders are to come bring Lady Rosalie to her manor," Ceil says passively.

"Thank you Ciel, thank you." I cry. Alastair and Sebastian sit outside and start on our way home. My sobs become shuddered breaths and those led me to find my new lullaby, Ciel's breathing, in and out. In and out. In and out. I quickly fall into a deep slumber as I lean on Ciel's shoulder. As I fall faster and faster into my slumber, my head becomes heavier and heavier and not I am unable to stop and my head falls into Ciel's lap, I awaken quickly.

"What's going on where am I? Ciel is that you?" I ask. Alastair opens the door with a smile he simply says, "Home, lovely isn't it?"


	2. Chapter II: A Turn Of Events

As a result, in last night's turn of events I learned that with great fear comes even greater paranoia, something I now fancy very much. Alastair woke me up as he did every day the same normal routine: He walks in says my name and then opens the curtains. I wake up and put on a new outfit. I sit at my vanity table whilst Alastair brushes my hair. My servant comes in and helps me get dressed while Alastair gets breakfast ready. After all my clothes are on Sephronia and I walk out and walk down to the dining room; where Anthony, Oswn, Vincent, Richard, and Christian greet me for breakfast. Alastair pulls out my seat at the head of the table, I sit down and my servants sit down around me.

_All these people around me, they are just my pawns, in this never-ending game of chess. I know that I am not alone but I feel as though I am, so alone in this world. When you lose the two most important people in your life, you do feel alone. I have realized something now, I am very scared to lose my soul I do not want to die but I realize in order to gain relief in my life I need that person dead. The person who sent me that letter, they need to die in order for me to gain my sanity back. Who are you, and why did you want my family dead and why only Father's side. Why not Mother's I mean with the whole relation to Nana... _I thought. I slam my hand against the table. "No it has to be something else there must be more here somewhere, there has to be I must find it!" I pushed away from the table and ran out into the main hall. _I have to find something; there must be something around here somewhere._ I thought.

"My young mistress, where are you going, what are you going to find, is there not enough breakfast do you want dessert before breakfast, are you going to take the rest of breakfast upstairs in your drawing room?" Oswn asks. That was where my parents were murdered. I searched everywhere, where Dawn was shot, and where both my mother and father were. When I saw a very small patch of blood underneath of where father was on the day he died. Memories flooded through my head my whole body pulsed and I collapsed. They heard the thud and Alastair ran out into the grand hall.

"Young mistress!" Alastair exclaimed. He sighed heavily and picked me up. With me now in his arms we walked up the stairs. "Oh young mistress you really need to learn to control yourself." Alastair set me down on my bed "I'd expect you to rest up before you actually start your day. My eyes flutter open.

"Hmm, Alastair, Alastair is that you?" I ask. Alastair turns around. "Alastair what exactly does my Schedule look like for today?"

"Well you do have your studies with Mr. Archibald Longstaff at nine and that goes until 10, and you will take up the piano and the violin, the woman teaching you have been also teaching The Earl Phantomhive and that starts at ten fifteen. Sebastian tells me that she is an amazing violinist and pianist. Since you already have a fair bit of training with the violin but very little with the piano, we decided that every month you will change instruments, Violin one month then the next you would study the piano. You will never have to fret about a thing just follow the schedule, oh and then at noon you will have lunch with your grandmother at her palace. At about one, one thirty you will go out shopping with Oswn, Lilly and your aunt, Lucille. Then you are free but you have been invited to a ball at the Phantomhive manor for a ball at six thirty but the Earl Phantomhive is requesting you there an hour and a half early. Certainly the guest of honor should attend, and, she can bring whomever she chooses." He says passively.

"So that's why I have to go shopping. Do you know how much I hate spending time with my family, especially Mother's side, well all but Nana Victoria, it was through her that I met Ciel. Alastair, do I have to go shopping? And you realize that if the answer is yes that you are going to come?" I pause. "You have to, that's an order!" I scowl.

"As you wish my young mistress." He says with a smile. I look at him and scowl some more. "Young Mistress whatever is the matter?" Alastair asks.

"You're always so pleasant; smiling all the time and here I sit and stuck with a frown until I can live without pain, fear, anguish, negligence, and paranoia, I can only do that when you take my soul." I say blankly. _Wait a second, maybe they want me dead, not my family, and friends and maybe they gave up their lives to save mine. _I thought. Tears begin rolling down my face. "Alastair I have an order!" I exclaim.

"Yes young mistress?" He asked.

"I will no longer be known as the Queen's Lap dog, or Lioness, No today this is a new day and I'm a changed lady, I'm a duchess, and once Nana dies I'll be the new Queen. There will not be any more titles I hate them so much; from now on everyone shall be known by their names not 'servant woman' or 'servant boy' I'm done with titles. Never again shall I call anyone something without his or her permission. Make sure I do it Alastair." I reply.

"Yes malady. I should see to it," He says with a bow. "It's almost seven shall I bring breakfast up to you or will you come down with everyone else?"

"I tend to come downstairs with everyone else, besides like you said it's almost seven I have to eat breakfast and then get ready for a _Very_ long day." I sighed. I dusted off my dress and walked with Alastair. "Do you have any idea how much I don't want to go to that stupid ball I don't do good at balls,"

"Well Malady if you want, I can teach you how to dance," Alastair stated.

"You mean to tell me that _you_ Alastair Langstaff Cutler can dance and will teach me how?"

"Yes Mistress." He said. We went back to the dining hall and I sat back down in my seat. When I sat down, everyone gave me funny looks

"Are you alright me mistress?" Christian asks, with a mouthful of food.

"I'm fine I just have a bit of a headache, that's all," I say. "I just need to rest up before studies." I say, wearing a fake smile. "I want ask all of you a question"

"Alright mistress, what is it? Oswn asks.

"That's just it I'm sick of the mistress thing, everyone who called me that have died, I will not have that, I do hate titles. Therefore, everyone call me Rose yes it's royal conduct that you call me mistress, but I am taking a stand. I will call you by your name if you call me by mine."

"But Mistress,"

"The only one allowed to call me that is Alastair if you don't like it then there's the door, you're free to go, but remember you go, then I don't expect you to come back nor will I let you."

"Alright but malady I'm not sure how well this is going to work but we can try,"

"All right then, Looks like I won't have to fire anyone, for now," I reply. I finish my main meal, and Alastair brings me dessert.

"Well for dessert this morning we have a chocolate angel food cake topped with fresh ripe strawberries, curtsy of Anthony and Richard," Alastair begins. "The cake of course was made by the capable hands of Christian and Vincent."

"Well everyone, the strawberries and whipped cream are both delicious and the cake, it's different from what I've had in the past it's light, fluffy, and very, very chocolaty," I say blankly. "I love it guys it's good."

"I push away from the table once I finish my dessert. "Well everyone I hope you have a very good day today and I'm taking all of you out shopping to buy costumes for The Earl Phantomhive's costume ball tonight." I said with a fake smile. I put my shoes back on and stand up. "Everyone, I'll be resting up until Mr. Longstaff shows up, so when our guest arrives make sure he enjoys his stay at Le Châteaux de Clark." I proclaim. "Oh and Alastair when he comes get Sephronia to come wake me up and from now on we will be taking my lessons in the drawing room not my study, do you understand?" I ask.

"Yes malady I understand loud and clear," Alastair replies. As I approach the doors to enter the main hall, Alastair opens them for me. Two gunshots go off and he pushes me out of the way; as I fall to the floor, I hit my head against the wall.

"Lady Rose!" Oswn slides over to me. "Are you alright malady?" She asks. I let out a low groan.

"Oh, my, god, someone help me out down here I think I'm bleeding," I say painfully. Christian and Vincent run over and help me up. "Thank you boys," I say with relief.

"No problem Rose, don't mention it,"

"You know now that I think about it I think that I like Lady Rose, it rolls off the tongue," I said weakly. Christian and Vincent put my arms around their necks.

"Alastair's in the main hall Malady, how are we going to get you washed up?"

"There's a door behind the China cabinet, right there," I point to the crack in the wall.

"Alright is there anything in particular we have to do?"

"No Vincent,"

"Alrighty," Vincent said. We walked over to the cabinet, I opened it and pulled on a plate, and the cabinet moved into the wall. We started down the path, and walked up the stairs.

"Miss, where exactly does this lead to, and how come nobody else knows where this was?" Oswn asks

"Well Oswn, This is a secret passage used by me and Ciel to get around from manor to manor, room to room. It was a clever idea created by our parents; it was the first thing they started building when Ciel's Manor burnt down. They had to rebuild all the paths after all the unfortunate events that have happened: His Manor, my manor, his parents, my parents, everything." I said.

"Wow, so this goes throughout the manor and into the Earl Phantomhive's as well?"

"Yes basically there's a couple paths up ahead, I haven't had to use these paths in a long time, but fortunately I remember what path takes you where. The one on the right leads to several others leading you directly to Ciel's manor. However if we take the one on the left, it will take us straight to my study."

"Okay then, we'll take the left path to your study then and get you all cleaned up." Oswn adds. I nod and keep limping down the path. We come to two paths.

"Phantomhive Manor, Study." Sephronia reads. I stop dead in my tracks.

"Okay everyone, roll call." I say weakly. "Anthony and Richard,"

"Present," They call.

"Good, Sephronia and Oswn" I call weakly.

"Present," They say happily.

"And I already know that Christian and Vincent, are here, wait I'm always one to strategize, so if there are people in my manor who wish to kill me, then maybe we should tell all my morning professors to meet me at Ciel's," I state.

"Sounds like a plan but what if Christian and I check and make sure that the manor is safe, or at least make sure that Alastair is alright," Vincent pipes in. I look at Vincent and Christian I wasn't sure what to make of that, what was I to do, I didn't want anyone else dead, I can't let anyone else close to me because if I do they'll die, I can't have that, no I won't have it.

"No"

"B... But what do you mean? Why not?" They ask.

"Look without you guys, I wouldn't make it through the day, Sephronia, you help me get dressed every morning, Oswn, you do my hair and makeup, Vincent, Christian, you manage to make my food edible. Richard and Anthony, you are probably the best groundskeepers I've ever met, You are all so important, and without you guys, my manor wouldn't be a home, it would just be a place where I'm stuck because I'm too young to do anything with my life. All in all, you make this house a home." I feel a lump in my throat. "I can't live without any of you; I just want you all to know that." They stare at me watery eyed.

"Thank you Lady Rose, Thank you so much." They all said, in harmony. I began tearing up as well.

"You are all very welcome," I reply. We start down the left path. After walking for about five minutes, we come to two more paths.

"Miss, where do we go to now?" Richard asks.

"Straight to Phantomhive," I reply. As we head straight down the path, we finally come to a small box, an elevator made for two.

"Okay everyone, Oswn and Sephronia will go first, after they send the elevator back down Richard and Anthony will go. Then Christian, and Vincent and I'll go alone," I said

"But Miss Rose, your hurt let me go with you," Anthony replied.

"Look I'm fine, really I am I can do it myself."

"What kind of servants would we be if we didn't put our mistress first, so before any of us go you're going to go first, and Oswn's going to go with you."

"Okay then fine it's a two person elevator so I don't see anything wrong with it okay Oswn let's get going," I said. Christian picked me up and set me in the elevator. Oswn approaches the elevator and sits down beside me. Christian grabs the cord making the elevator move.

"Thanks Christian," Oswn beams. I put my head on Oswn's shoulder, and she wraps her arm around my waist.

"Oswn,"

"Yes malady"

"What are you, for some reason you just don't seem human?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like, something about you doesn't seem human,"

"Well malady there's a reason behind your knowledge, it's because I'm not, I'm what you would call a soul collector, I make deals with people in payment they give me their souls, but I'm sure you know what I mean, your butler Alastair, he isn't exactly human isn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"It's the way he looks at you, like you're his next meal and he hasn't eaten in weeks. I knew something was not right, I knew that he wasn't human. In addition, when you give an order, he listens; I knew that Alastair must not have been human." Oswn replied. "Look malady, I know why so many people want your soul, it smells, fantastic, amazing really there's not many souls like yours, tainted with so much hatred and craving the wonderful taste of revenge, but what does one do when one's soul is so tainted they turn evil, both hypothetically, and literally?" She asked. The elevator stopped, we were at the top and now all we had to do was open the door. She slid open the cupboard door open and stepped out; she pulled on the rope and sent the elevator back down.

"Okay Malady, where are we?" Oswn asked.

"We're in the kitchen Baldroy, should be in here shortly, if I'm not mistaken." I replied. "And I'm never mistaken," As I said that Baldroy walked in. "Speak of the devil," I said.

"Oh Lady Rosalie, what an honour to bask in your beauty,"

"Thanks Bardy," I replied. "Oh and Where's Ciel, we had a mishap at my manor this morning."

"The young master is in his study will you need an escort?" He asked.

"No Baldroy, I don't think I will, after all, you'll need to be here for the rest of my servants arrive. Don't worry I know where the study is, I know this manor better than my own sometimes. I promise I won't get lost, and if I do then I'm sure my nanny Oswn here will find a way, trust me I'm in quite capable hands." I say with a fake smile.

"Okay then Rosalie, have fun." He replies smiling.

"Thanks Baldroy," I reply. I staggered through the door, and then faltered through the corridors, following my memories we started down the halls, and came to a slightly larger door. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Ciel called. I stumbled into Ciel's study, and then collapsed.

"Rose!" Ciel and Oswn exclaimed. Ciel ran over to me. I look into his deep blue eye.

"I think I'm bleeding," I paused. "And I think I've lost a lot of blood trying to get here." He held me in his arms.

"What happened to you why wasn't Alastair there to protect you?" He yelled.

"Stop screaming Ciel, it was he who did this to me, can't you see, in trying to protect me he hurt me in the process." I shouted over him.

"Please stop talking I don't need you to get any worse than you already are." He changed his tone. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, you know that I have a very short temper, and this isn't making it any better, I love seeing you, that's not the problem, the problem is, that I hate seeing you get hurt, especially by someone who is supposed to be protecting you with their very own life. What happened?" He asked.

"Earl Phantomhive, let me explain, I'm Lady Rose's maid and friend, my name is Oswn. This morning we had an outbreak of violence at Clark Manor. It seemed as though it would be a normal morning at Clark manor, but things took a turn for the worse when we all thought she was going mad, but she was fine she was just over thinking. So we had breakfast, and as she was about to leave to go rest up before her day, we heard gunshots. Mr. Alastair pushed her out of the way and took the bullets for her so that she wouldn't get hurt." Oswn said. He looked down at me, fear overpowering them.

"Is this true? Wait before you answer, are you okay?" He asked frightfully.

"Yes that is what happened and I think that I'm okay I just need to sleep that's all... Oh and I do need to stop the bleeding," I said.

"Okay we'll fix you up, Sebastian, come here!" Ciel called. Sebastian was waltzing through the door in just seconds.

"What is it young Master?" He asked with a bow.

"Well there was a slight mishap at Clark manor this morning and Rosie here, got hurt quite a bit so, If you could get Lulee, and Mey-Rin and let's get Rosie all cleaned up." Ciel exclaimed.

"Yes young master," He replied.

"Be snappy about it please I would hate for her to bleed out in my arms,"

"Yes milord," Sebastian says, as he backs out of the room. Ciel, Oswn and I waited patiently for Lulee and Mey-Rin. I was having a hard time breathing.

"Are you okay Rosie, you're taking very deep breaths, are you having a hard time breathing?" Ciel asked, worriedly. I stared up into Ciel's eyes.

"Ciel, I want to know something," I stated.

"Anything sweetie," he said. "Anything you want, what is it."

"Do you love me?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A question," I coughed.

"Are you okay!?" He asked with tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm just Dying!" I just about lost it. "Ciel please, answer my question." Ciel put his hand up to my face.

"How could anyone not love you you're just so wonderful, and lovable. Please let me live the rest of my life with you, I don't want to be without you. Shh no one has to know, so in general, yes I do love you, I will always love you, no matter what and you know that I'm proud so I'll never show it, but, you, you're different." Ciel says. I felt like I was dying and I could not see well out of my eye.

"Ciel, can you take off my eye patch?" I asked groggily. He was in shock and his face said it all.

"What! Why?" He said.

"Ciel, please if you take it off I can call Alastair and he'll come please Ciel, take it off," I pleaded.

"Okay," He replied. Ciel took it off my face, once I opened my eyes I called for Alastair. We all sat in silence. _No, no, no he can't be dead be dead, he can't it's impossible he should have been here by now, he has to, the contract says that he has to protect me until my wishes have been granted, and he takes my soul, until his last breath. Do you know how hard it is to kill a demon; the correct answer would be, very. _

"Sorry I took so long getting here malady; I hope you didn't get hurt too, too bad." Alastair bowed before me. I tried to stand, but I quickly fell to the floor. Oswn and Ciel tried helping me stand and stay on my feet. I put both arms around Ciel, and Oswn helped balance me.

"Just in the nick of time should be your new name, I'm going to need stitches because of you!" I screamed. You should have seen his face; he was in more shock than Ciel.

"Ma...Malady"

"Don't even pull that crap with me, look at me there would be a reason why I'm all pale, bastard, I've lost so much blood it's not even funny!"

"I'm sorry Malady,"

"Then fix my head you idiot!"

"Yes malady," All the blood had drained from his face leaving him paler than usual. He pulled out a stitching kit and he slowly began stitching the back of my head. "Oswn get a chair she's going to want to sit down." He said. "For what I'm about to tell her." I winced from the pain. Oswn ran over to Ciel's desk and grabbed the chair, and slid it over to where I stood.

"What I'm about to tell you is going to be very hard, but it has to be said, I was talking to Anthony, we might have a lead on your parents murderer but you aren't going to like what Anthony told me," Alastair paused.

I swallowed hard, "I can take it!" I said fearfully.

"I'll tell you as soon as I'm done because you'll fly off the handle you've been known to do it in the past, but he forgives you for what you did to everyone, that's all I'm telling you, malady," Alastair exclaims. I glared forward. I was curious. _What could be so important that I would freak out and become extremely angry, wait question is what Anthony told him, what was it and why was it so important that I would freak out?_ I glanced at Oswn, but Instead of giving me her quick 'it's going to be okay' nods, she looked away from me. I knew something was up, but the question was, what? What were my servants hiding from me? He finished the final stitch.

"Now as I promised you,"

"What is it?"

"Anthony is your, brother."


	3. Chapter III: Her Majesty Hurt

''Alastair! Why, the hell did you tell her? I didn't want her to know!" Anthony exclaimed. I stood up, looking into Anthony's bright emerald green eyes I collapsed into his chest. I began sobbing.

"Why Anthony, why didn't you tell me why didn't I remember you, what happened?" I sobbed. He ran his fingers through my blood-matted hair, just as he used to when I was much younger. He stared down into my eyes, which was when he saw the mark in my left eye.

"What happened to your eye?" He asked, shakily.

"Don't try and change the subject, I was ten and on my own, why didn't you come looking for me, or try and figure out who killed mother and father!" I screamed.

"Rose, what makes you think I didn't I did more research than the Scotland Yard ever could. I never gave up, until Alastair here, found me in a facility they threw me in when I said that my baby sister put a spell on my family to make them forget about me. Please Rose you have to understand why I never came looking for you. I was in a test facility where they took test upon test. Poked and pricked I wasn't scared for myself, I was so scared for you; the doctors talked about how the Scotland Yard stopped looking for you after the first three months after you disappeared. They presumed you were dead so they just... quit. I screamed at them that they needed to keep looking for you, but they never listened. They whipped me, and tested me more and more, They gave me super strength and made me kill my friends, everyone thought I was a freak, maybe I was but I never gave up on you, I knew you were alive. You were my baby sister I had a feeling, I knew you weren't dead, I just knew that you couldn't be." Anthony Choked. "Than one lucky day a strange man came in and Richard and I were finally able to leave. We can thank Alastair for that." My sobs turned into shuddered breaths.

"Why didn't you want me to know Anthony?" I asked once I had calmed down.

"I was scared you'd fly off the handle, now tell me what's wrong with your left eye?" he asked. I stared at him again.

"Sit down Anthony you are not going to like this," I stated. Why am I telling him, what am I supposed to tell him? Ugh, why is it so difficult to tell the truth to someone you barely even know but he knows you so well? My older brother, I am no longer the head of the household, unless he does not want too. What is a good believable lie? Wait what if I said the truth but in a laughing matter? I thought. I swallowed hard and finally spoke. My stomach churned and I almost puked. "Anthony..." my heart sunk."You have no idea how hard this is to tell you but Anthony, Alastair is not human, he is a demon, we are bound together by a contract. My protection and revenge against the people who killed mother and father, in return, I gave him my soul, I thought that maybe that I would have someone who actually, took care of me, I had no one. Alastair is my pawn, however, like Sebastian; he is the kind of pawn who can ravel all across the board in one turn."

"W-What do you mean he's not human, He's a demon, there's no way, h-he looks so human, let me guess, now you are going to tell me that Oswn's a demon too?" He shrieked. I looked at Oswn then back to Anthony and nodded. Anthony passed out. I turned to Alastair and wiped my tears away.

"Is the manor safe?" I asked. Ciel looked appalled.

"Yes malady, your mansion is safe," Alastair exclaimed. "There were more than I had expected, and they put up much of a fight," he replied. "Do you want to go home?"

"Yes," I said, nearing tears once again. We walked out of the room, my servants stood there. "How much of that did you hear!?" I exclaimed.

"None of it Malady we just got here," They said

"Okay," I grabbed Alastair's arm. "Go grab Anthony." I said. Alastair bowed and walked back in the study and grabbed Anthony. We hurried out of Phantomhive Manor. Ciel followed me and grabbed my wrist.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked

"Yes what is it?" I replied.

"Follow me," He answered. I chased after him and he pulled me into a room. "Rosalie! Where are you going?" He snapped.

"C-Ciel, a-are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" He said coldly. "I'll see you at the ball tonight, I'm sure you have plans for the day." I looked at him, I was scared but I could never show it. He is scary when he gets like this.

"Ciel I'd stay but I have lessons today and I have to go buy a new dress for tonight's ball. I would stay I would because I love you, but it is hard to be with you. It is apparent Lizzie still loves you and I can help you, but you won't let me, you know Ciel you aren't superman and you can't do everything." I said. "You can't help someone until you let someone help yourself." I ran off. I wiped my tears and arrived at the horse drawn carriage Alastair had brought. That is what took him so long to get here he brought a carriage. I guess it is okay at least I don't half to walk. I thought.

"ROSALIE! Come back!" Ciel shouted angrily. I stepped into the carriage and Alastair closed the door behind me. Oswn wrapped her arms around me and I sobbed into her chest.

"What's wrong with me nothing ever goes my way anymore, not to mention Ciel is getting more and madder at me, I don't know what I'm doing anymore, why do I have to go through this? It's just not fair. I can't take it anymore Oswn I can't... What am I to do?" I asked. She just let me cry into her chest, I knew I was getting make up on it but I couldn't handle the way Ciel was treating me. It was not right what he was doing everyone agreed with me but I still had to go to his ball, that night.

We pulled back into my driveway and the clacking of the hooves had awoken me from my nap the clacking Anthony picked me up and carried me back into the house. Alastair knowing that I would want to get more time to sleep. Anthony carried me into the manor and up to my room. I lay asleep in my older brother's arms; he set me on my bed and kissed my forehead.

"Sleep well sister." He whispered. He backed away from my face and closed the blinds to darken the room. The sunlight still managed shine through the blinds and cause what little lighting I needed to sleep.

"Thank you Anthony," I sighed. He flashed me a smile and closed the door behind him; leaving me to lie alone in the cold dark room. I lay thinking playing out scenes in my head of how things were going to happen. My main question is why is he putting on a ball for me, a welcome home ball, why was he doing this? Why? What was Ciel planning? In addition, what could happen? I could easily get riled up over something and the whole thing would crumble. Everything that could our marriage, my life, and then I would be forced into marrying some creep whom I do not even know; Nana would manage to do that successfully, if I have to get married just so I can keep my status, than what is life? I am a Princess, the Princess of London England. I thought as I lie there. Not realizing, my eyes close tightly and I fell asleep.

I was up at noon and my servants all helped me get ready for Nanas. I looked at my reflection; it was when I looked in the mirror I saw a woman in a short poufy dress that resembled to which a maid would wear making her way down the long winding path. I pushed away from my vanity table as I heard a knocking at the door. A true princess always is present when company arrives, I thought as I ran down the stairs. Alastair opened the door and smiled at the young woman.

"Hello, my name is Sophia Wetherell and I'm looking for work, I'm good at everything, and I can do just about anything, please I have no place to stay!" She replied. I casually walked down the stairs, as if I had not just run through the hall and down two of the three flights. I stare at her and nearly collapse to the floor but balanced myself against the banister.

"D-D-Dawn!" I exclaimed. The young woman looked at me with a very unreadable expression.

"No I'm sorry, malady; my name is Sophia Wetherell, not Dawn. You have a beautiful mansion malady, might I ask, where are your parents?" She asked.

"I'm terribly sorry, her majesty's parents died last year, they were murdered trying to keep young Lady Clark here safe, and that's the only thing, which my young mistress can assume." Alastair spoke softly.

"Oh my condolences malady, I didn't realize where I was, I just saw this long path and didn't see the mansion, I won't bother you... You must have enough help." She said with a faint smile.

"No, please do follow me, Alastair prepare tea for two and get Oswn to call my grandmother and let her know that I might be a little late please, and yes, it's an order!" I scoffed. He simply bowed and walked off.

"That butler of yours, he does what he is told no questions asked, I was just wondering, is he always that competent?' Sophia asked.

"Yes he always does what he's told, for if he breaks our deal, I don't hold up on my end of our bargain" I reply, mastering one of my fake smiles.

"I have another question, that butler, he called you 'her majesty'; you wouldn't happen to be Princess Rosalie Clark, the one whom they said were dead, after two months after you disappeared?"

I looked back at my guest and stared down at the floor. "Yes that would be me," I replied flatly. We finished walking up the stairs and we walked down the hall when we came to my drawing room. I opened the door and walked in.

"Malady, your left eye, why do you wear a patch over it?" she asked. I held my hand t it. "I'm very sorry if I offended you malady, the curiosity got the better of me!" She took it back hoping I would not be too offended.

"It's no bother, you see on the night that my parents died, I ran and ran, just as my maid, Dawn had told me to do; I was kidnapped, they did something to me, I'll never forget it," I untied my eye-patch and let it fall to the ground. I opened my left eye, Alastair's mark placed gently on my eye. There was no coloring left but the mark itself, bright orange with red haze around the outside. The mark was much like the David's Star only with a circle around it and two lines through it.

"Rosie, what did you do to yourself, I thought you would be able to carry on without turning to a demon! Why did you do what I thought you wouldn't?" She crouched to my height and held me as she used to when I did something wrong.

"Dawn I knew that it was you! Wait a minute you can't be Dawn, she died that night, it's strange you resemble her as much as my uncle Luka and Mother look alike! You cannot be her it's just not possible."

"I'm not a demon, I won't steal your soul, well not until it's your time for you to die; I am a grim reaper, I live to kill!" I stared at the woman I thought I had once known, and the image changed horribly, she was no longer happy in the way she used to. Her face, it was now twisted into an unimaginable hatred for someone. Her eyes, they were no longer the dark forest green I was used to seeing they were like William's eyes.

"A-a R-reaper" I stuttered. "Y-you C-can't be y-you just can't be you were my Nanny, you were supposed to keep me safe, and instead of doing that, you got me kidnapped, Alastair's done a better job than you!" I reached up and slapped her across the face; she came at me. "Alastair help!" I screamed, dodging her attacks. Oswn opened the door and went after Dawn.

"Mistress!" She screamed. Alastair came in and threw his knives at Dawn.

"Oswn, take the young mistress to her grandmother's manor!" He said glaring at Dawn. Oswn sat there with a determined look.

"Yes," She said walking over to me. "Come malady," she said caringly. I sat on the floor stunned. Oswn picked me up and put me on her back, I still felt as if I could not move. I sat on her back holding her tightly as she ran to my grandmothers. We arrived on time, by then I had time to think about what had happened. This was my first meal that I have had with my Nana in almost a year. We approached the doors and knocked.

"Hello, Miss Rose, it's an honor to see you once more, it has been quite some time, you're grandmother is very excited to see you we have been anticipating your arrival here since we heard you strolled back in town." Ash said.

"Yes, hello, your name is Ash isn't it?" I asked

"Yes, your grandmother is waiting for you in the garden follow me." He replied.

"Oswn come,"

"She has no need to come she can stay"

"I don't think so, I don't go anywhere without an entourage, she's coming, end of story."

"The Queen warned me about how you're snarky and sarcastic."

"I'm allowed!"

"Fine," he replied. We walked through the manor and out the back doors. The sun shone brightly and shimmered off the dew on the bright red and white roses.

"Rose, come sit please." My grandmother smiled.

I made my way to where she was sitting; I approached the table and sat down across from her. "Hello Nana," I forced a smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm well thank you, people were telling me you were very snarky, and sarcastic, how are you today?"

"Nana, I'm quite well actually, and who told you that nonsense," I almost laughed, but not because it was not true. I almost laughed because it was true but she believed me.

"You seem like yourself I'm glad you could make it to lunch. Ash, won't you go get our lunch?"

"Yes I'll be right back." Ash ran into the manor leaving nana and me alone.

"Nana," I paused not sure what to say next. "Do you know why the Scotland Yard stopped looking for me?" I asked. Oh, my god why did I just ask that, I am so stupid, I am such a moron. Ugh, why did I just do a stupid thing like that? I thought.

"No I don't know why they stopped I wasn't expecting them to show up on my door on your birthday, telling me that my only daughter and her husband were found dead, and you were missing in action. Two months later they came back to my palace and told me you were presumed dead, in a very short period of time I lost half my family, my husband, my daughter, my granddaughter and my son in law; it was more than I could handle." She replied looking sorry. "Rose, there was no need for you to come with a chaperone"

"I'm very sorry Nana, this is Oswn she's my new nanny, and she takes care of me, well her and the rest of my servants"

"Who is the man everyone was talking about, who you came back with?"

"His name is Alastair; he was an undercover spy working on finding me, I don't know who sent him, but I would have been dead if he hadn't had shown up, I owe him my life," I replied. "We made a deal; he swore to protect me even if it meant risking his own life, and in return, I offered him something sweet, not fame or fortune, an escape and a home to live in." I said. "He accepted with no further details I would like to eat."

She smiled as Ash came back out with many other servants of my grandmother's. "Yes we can I imagine you are very busy so we'll have a quick lunch and I'll see you off. Oh and Lillian wanted to see you, did you get a chance to talk?" Nana asked.

Ash set a plate in front of me. "Thank you and yes Nana, Lilly came to talk to me, she was happy to see me alive, after all, Dawn was the last one to see me alive, but she died the same night as mother and father. Lilly would have been the last person alive to see me that night. I've simply been living, they made me wish I were dead but I don't much care about talking about this right now Nana so can we drop the subject about that night?" I asked nonchalantly.

"I suppose so, but another question Rosalie, your left eye, what happened why do, you wear one?" she asked with genuine concern.

"It is an object of the past I'd rather not talk about," I brought my hand up to my eye and placed it over my eye-patch. I managed to make a few tears leave my eye. Oswn rushed over to me and tried to cheer me up, she knew I wasn't upset, she knew I was faking; it was just for show, to cause a little scene.

"Milady, are you alright?" She asked. "Do you wish to go home?" she asked

"No Oswn, I'm fine, I can stay, besides I have to stay and eat, I'm famished. I didn't get much breakfast this morning," I replied. As much as I wanted to go home and not go to that ball later, I have to Ciel wants me there, and I respect his decisions. I continued to eat and Nana stayed particularly quiet, it was surprising I was expecting her to be freaking out about me being back after all this time. Once we both finished Lilly and her mother were waiting for me in a large white horse drawn carriage. I stepped out into the early afternoon sun and a sigh fell over me; Oswn, unsure of what was going through my mind she gave me a weird look.

"Are you alright milady?" she asked.

"Oh sorry, yes I'm fine, it's just the sun, and it's so... Bright," I replied.

"Oh okay you've just seemed different today, distant not your normal self,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, I'm enjoying the sun, it's warm and bright, it's wonderful. I wish everyone could feel free how I feel right at this moment; peaceful and calm, so peaceful and calm." I replied. She smiled and helped me into the carriage. Ash came running out.

"Your highness, please your highness, wait!" He exclaimed almost tripping over the stairs. I stepped into the roofless white carriage and waited for him to come around to my side. "Your grandmother asked me to give this to you; it's from the young Earl Phantomhive he asked her to give this to you and apologizes for what he did this morning." Ash said with a pleasant smile. "He hopes to see you wear it at the ball tonight."

"Yes I will thank you Ash." I say mastering another fake smile. He bowed politely and waved us off. We started down the rocky gravel path and headed into town. Oswn and I sat down on the same bench and I stared up into the sky watching and dreaming. "I have a ball tonight that must be why I have to go shopping, am I correct?

"Y-yes Rosie that's why how did you know we were going shopping?" Maria asked. I forced one of my fake smiles and I went back to staring at the clouds.

"May we call it a hunch," I replied, staring up. Lilly kept quiet she never saw any weapons on me but she still kept to herself, I was not sure if she was concerned that Oswn had her arm on the seat where my head sat making me more comfortable. "Lilly, You are awfully quiet today, are you feeling okay?" I asked.

"Oh I'm fine I was just thinking," She hesitated. I scoffed and closed my eyes. "What's your problem?" she snapped. I lifted my head off Oswn's arm. We shared a glare.

"Girls, learn to get along you are both in line, however due to the fact that Lucy has passed and she was a few hours older than Luka once Luka dies, one of you will get the throne, it will likely be Rosalie." Maria said with a smile.

"Yes Mother" She replied fearfully. Finally, the carriage stopped a tailor's shop. We all stepped out and made our way into the store.

"Now, Pick out everything you want Rose, I want only the best for my Darling niece," She said sincerely. Oswn and I casually walked about the store grabbing everything I liked.

"Is there anything I can help you with your highness?" A young woman asked. I stared back at her and went back to shopping. I piled yet another dress my size on the pile Own was carrying with relative ease.

"Don't be offended, she's quite shy and she doesn't talk very much," Oswn replied for me.

"Oh I understand, well good luck young lady," she walked off. Oswn stared at me.

"Are you feeling alright Milady?" She

"Yes I'm fine Oswn, I just thought that I saw someone," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh like whom Milady? Lord Phantomhive? I was just asking because we have over 30 dresses your highness"

"Actually, yes the person I saw did look like Ciel, it's quite odd. I can't imagine him being here," I replied. "I didn't realize that we had so many, but I was known for never wearing the same thing twice so I must buy lots."

"Oh yes that's right, and as the granddaughter of the Queen must attend many to all of the social events put on by any nobleman or noblewoman, so it only suits your personality to never wear the same dress twice, however you have 30 different style dresses but you have four colours in them all. Red, Blue, Black and Purple; you have a ton of dresses. I think we're done shopping aren't we milady?" Oswn asked.

"Yes let's get to the front of the store and then leave, I do hate being in public I'm not as sheltered as I should be." I reply. We walk up to the front of the store and place the dresses on the counter.

"Keep the change," Oswn says dropping the moneybag on the counter. As we go to walk out of the door, I bump into someone.

"Forgive... Oh Lord Phantomhive!" I say.

"Oh your highness forgive me for bumping into you I was just going to come in and look for another outfit, Finnian ruined my other one" Ciel Chuckled.

"Well do you need any help Lord Phantomhive?" I asked with a casual fake smile.

"I don't believe I asked but I suppose you could?" He replied. "Sebastian go get me and her majesty something to eat, but do take your time, we have some shopping to do." He ordered.

"Yes Milord," Sebastian replied. We walked to the back of the store, and began searching through the racks of clothing.

"Oswn, find something," I muttered within an earshot of her. She nodded and searched as well. I pulled a brown one from the rack and showed it to him.

"Lord Phantomhive? Would this one work?" I asked with a flashy smile.

"It's far too dark Milady," He replied. "Please do call me Ciel; after all there are not many people here today." I put the outfit back on the rack and went back to searching. I pulled a blue one from the shelf.

"What about this one Lord Phantomhive?" I flashed another smile.

"Far too simple Rosalie, I thought you knew me better," He denied.

Well I was missing for eleven months so maybe that's what's wrong!?" I muttered. "Oswn, please help" I pleaded.

Oswn pulled a very elegant blue nobleman's suit. She handed it to me through the rack and gave me one of her half smiles. I acted as though I pulled it from the shelf, and flashed a hopeful smile.

"Lord Phantomhive? Would this one work?" I asked.

"Yeah it's perfect I'll go try it on." He grabbed the outfit from my hands. He headed for the changing room and I followed.

"Rosalie is you out there?" He asked.

"Yes Milord." I replied

"Good can you come in there's a button and I can't seem to get it undone."

"Yes I'll be right in." When I entered the small room, he was standing there fidgeting with the button on his pants.

"Lord Phantomhive?" I managed to squeak.

"Yes can you help me I can't get my button undone?" He asked with a smile

"I suppose I could" I walked over to Ciel, dropped down to my knees, and undid his button with relative ease. I walked toward the door when he reached for my arm.

"Why are you leaving, my arm is still caught in my sleeve," He said trying to stop me from leaving. "Won't you help?"

"O-Oh okay I can help," I turned around and smiled. I tugged on his sleeve lightly; his arm came out of the sleeve. Ciel pushed me against the wall of the changing room. He smiled.

"Why are you in such a rush to leave my beloved?" He asked. My hair fell in my face and I started to blush. He held my chin and tilted my head slightly just enough that I could look into his eyes.

C-Ciel he is kissing distance from me... Please No one interrupt us please please or at least not until he kisses-

"Milord! I'm back!" Sebastian replies. Ciel lifted the eye patch from my eye and kissed y cheek.

"We'll finish this later," He whispered. "Just a minute Sebastian, I have to finish putting this on, Oh and can you let Oswn know that her majesty's bags need to go out to the carriage," He said flashing me another smile as he buttoned up his pants and shirt.

"Yes Milord she has already done so, oh and where is the young Princess, I wanted to congratulate her on her proposal,"

"Proposal! What are you talking about Sebastian! I order you to tell me now!" Ciel asked glaring at me. I shrugged I didn't have a clue what Sebastian was telling him

"Haven't you read the papers at all young master, The Earl Trancy, is her intended!" Sebastian replied.


	4. Chapter IV: Attack On Phantomhive Manor

EARL TRANCY'S HER WHAT!?" Ciel glared at me again. I had no idea what Sebastian was talking about I did not even know an Earl Trancy until I actually got to think of it.

"Alois Trancy? Is that the young Earl's Name?" I asked.

"Yes the Earl Alois Trancy, Congratulations My Dear princess, but if I'm not being nosey, might I ask why you're in the changing room with my young lord?" Sebastian asked. I slowly stumbled out of the small room and walked out the door. Oswn helped me into the carriage.

"Rosie dear, are you okay?" She asked as I sat down. "Rosalie darling?" She asked again.

"I'm fine auntie; got some interesting news… did you know I was to get married to Earl Trancy?" I asked flatly. She looked appalled.

"No, who's the Earl Trancy," She asked pretending not to know; or maybe she was just that stupid. "What took you so long Rosalie?" She asked to change the subject rather quickly. I hung my head watching the hair fall in my face.

"U-uh oh there's no reason in particular" I felt my face heat up.

"Cousin Rose? A-are you sure you might not have run into Earl Trancy?" Lilly asked with a pleasant smile. I nodded quickly and stared at the floor.

"Her majesty ran into Earl Phantomhive and he had some wardrobe malfunctions for the ball tonight at the Phantomhive estate!" Oswn answered for me. "Don't blame the young lady for it, it was my fault. I was helping the young Earl with something in the change room." She lied through her teeth. "I'm sure that the young lady is just tired or maybe angry about the fact that she was deceived by her own family, about not knowing the Earl Trancy,"

"That's enough Oswn, learn your place!" I snapped. "You haven't a clue what I'm thinking, do you? Because that's not at all what I was implying at all." My aunt put her hand over her mouth she had never seen me react like that. I glared at her and put my head back to calm myself down. "I'm fine Auntie, Oswn just learn to know better… that's all." I said flatly.

"Well than how do you explain your reaction from yesterday? I'm glad you don't have a sword right now!" Lilly replied.

"Don't worry about it I apologized and that's all that matters. Quit living in the past Lilly. Now someone tell me whose idea was my engagement!" I asked.

"It was your grandmother's we begged to her not to whereas we knew you loved Earl Phantomhive, ad when she got the necklace this morning she didn't know what to make of it, didn't you tell her that you loved Earl Phantomhive. Are you really breaking the promise you made all those years ago to Earl Trancy?" She replied.

"When I ask a question I expect it to get answered without any other questions following. Now thank you for answering my question. I will let it slide this time; to answer your question, what question are you implying?" I asked.

"You promised to marry the young Earl when you were four. Ciel and he are the same age; however, both Mr. and Mrs. Trancy, and your parents planned to have you married." Maria added. "You two are perfect for each other, and now with his return as the head of The Trancy estate in his rightful position as the Queen's loyal spider! You two can get married and carry out your parents' wishes."

I bolted forward. "No I won't… I can't, I love Ciel!" I covered my mouth quickly. Lilly and Maria's mouths hung open I was as shocked as they were. I did not even think before I spoke. "I-I didn't mean it, honestly I really didn't mean to say it!" I exclaimed with my mouth covered.

"Sure you didn't' I see the way you look at him, Rosalie, you only get that little shimmer in your eyes when your around him I've never seen you with Alois so I can't say if your eyes shimmer or not. But I can presume from when we were much younger you were always happiest when you were around him." Lilly said with sincerity.

"Fine I'll meet with Alois tomorrow; I'll have Alastair clear tomorrow's agenda." I said with a tedious tone. My Cousin and aunt's faces lit up.

"Oh he'll be so excited to see you again!" Lilly said. "I can't wait to see him either; he's quite the cutie you're one lucky girl Rosalie." She said blushing like crazy.

"I hope you remember that I have a very jealous personality, and if you try and take what is rightfully mine, I will kill you!" I replied. Their mouths hung open. "If you sit like that for much longer you'll have bugs fly in, now close your mouths." I said in another sarcastic tone. They closed their mouths and the carriage stopped.

"Lady Rosalie, we're here," Their steward said happily.

"Auntie are you and Lilly coming to Ciel's ball tonight?"

"No sorry Rosie we are busy designing outfits tonight and I need Oswn; she's quite tall and I have some designs to show her and have her try on!"

I stepped out of the carriage and sighed. "Yes alright then," I walked off. I walk into my manor and close the door firmly behind me. "ANTHONY!" I screamed. My older brother came running down the stairs. He stood in front of me.

"Yes milady." He said.

"I swear if I hear the name 'Alois Trancy' with 'Congratulations on your engagement' in front of it I am pretty sure that whoever said it will have a very early death… that isn't a threat it's a promise!" I snapped. "Tell Alastair to bring me some tea, I think I'll go for lady grey today," I said calmly. "Tell him I'll take it in my drawing room!" I walked up the stairs and into the drawing room. I fell back into my chair and slammed my head against the desk. "Why!" I exclaimed. I pulled up the daily paper and began reading it.

Her Majesty in waiting Rosalie Alicia Leanne Clark has finally returned as the rightful heir to the throne of England, with her return she brings in many strange people to the Clark estate. She returned with the help of her able butler Alastair Langstaff Cutler. Alastair is in allegiance to Rosalie and only Rosalie. Now as of her return, the Earl of Trancy approached The Queen aware of the promise her Lady in waiting had made to him several years previous. Queen Victoria remembered the promise her granddaughter had made to the young Earl, and in agreement with the young Earl, she had accepted to give Rosalie's hand away in marriage to Alois Trancy. I read. I slammed my head against my desk once again. "Why? Why? Why?" I asked as I slammed my head down.

"Your highness,"

"What!"

"Your tea is ready,"

"Come in!" I snapped. My older brother entered the room and pushed the cart toward me. He stopped in front of me.

"Where's Alastair?" I asked with relative concern. Anthony stared at the floor and put the tea on my desk.

"He's being held up with Miss Wetherell, she wants to stay here, she didn't mean to freak out you have to understand that Rosie, I mean she just can't really stand the fact that you turned to the help of a demon when you could've solved your own problems!" Anthony replied. "Look your majesty, I don't know how to tell you this, but what you did wasn't really that smart, you're a good kid, you don't do bad things and not to mention you're the queen's granddaughter, you're better than a demon, you're human, and I want you to live a long happy life! You cannot do that if you have a soul-collecting butler at your side. I know you need to have that safe feeling, because of everything that has happened. I should have come for you, I feel like it's my fault, I'm your big brother and you need to have someone to protect you with their lives, and you have someone now who will do it it's just I don't trust that demon, I don't trust him at all, you're just going to end up getting hurt!" Anthony replied.

"I don't care about that, did you know that Nana got me engaged, Look at today's paper, Nana must be so confused about the necklace Ciel gave me. I don't even know what to think of it Anthony." I said passing him the daily paper. I watched his eyes scan the newspaper; he slammed it against my desk.

"That damn runt, I can't stand this, this is way too much for my baby sister to handle, Well Rosie do you know who you to choose; obviously you have to make the decision don't you?"

"I don't know who, my head is telling me to go with Ciel, and my heart is saying Alois, I mean, Ciel wants to keep me safe which is why I can't be seen with him. But Alois, he wants to be seen with me and he doesn't care what happens to him, but I thought that Alois had disappeared all those years ago." I said, picking up the paper. I turned the page and saw the full story.

Her majesty in waiting, Lady Rosalie Alicia Leanne Pritchard-Clark has finally returned from her long absence from the throne, it's been eleven and a half long months since we last saw our princess, she has been seen with a few more shady characters, Her Butler Alastair and a young maid resembling her late nanny, Dawn Knox. Claiming that her name is Oswn Longstaff, However the resemblance no one seems to mind, Rose also has been seen with a young man around eighteen maybe twenty, he has red hair, and dresses like a steward Her majesty has been seen with the young Earl Phantomhive, no one is too sure what is going on between the couple. They seem to be quite friendly. Her Lady in waiting has finally tied the knot with the Earl Trancy, as you previously read about the promise, if you are wondering what that promise was, we asked the Queen.

"Well that promise I still remember it like it was yesterday, it was so sweet they were standing on chairs in the kitchen, when Rosalie was only a mere age of four and Alois at the age of seven. They were staring on either sides of a china cabinet. They were looking in on the teacups. Earl Trancy started asking her about the different kinds, with her father being one of Britain's biggest teacup importers Rosalie knew much about them. Alois was interested in how much she knew; Rosalie began to list off a bunch of different makers of teacups without looking at them, Alois was getting more and more impressed. It was then when he asked a four year old, "Hey Rosie you know what? One day we're going to get married, I can tell can't you?" That was when Rosalie smiled up at the seven-year-old Earl and said "Yeah I can tell I can't wait I promise I won't love anyone else Alois!" Queen Victoria said in an early interview at her estate.

There you have it folks a new breed of young love, we have the twelve-year-old Earl Ciel Phantomhive and thirteen-year-old Lady Elizabeth Midford. Now we have fourteen-year-old Earl Alois Trancy, and the eleven-year-old Lady Rosalie Clark!

"He's been missing for four years, and now he's back, what's going on Anthony? And why did they call you, Oswn, and Alastair shady?" I asked.

"Who really knows sis, I still can't believe this; do you remember the number to the Trancy estate?" he replied.

"Somewhat, I know where this is going, so I'll go call him," I picked up the phone and called the estate.

"Hello?" he asked. "Who is this?"

"It's Rosalie Clark, I'm looking for Earl Trancy," I replied.

"Oh his fiancée, this is his steward Timber, I can go find him if you want," He replied.

"Yes do go get him, I want t speak with him about our engagement," I exclaimed.

"I'll be right back with the Earl," He put the phone down and walked away. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps coming toward the room. The door squeaked open and someone picked up the phone. "Rosie, I didn't forget what you promised me! I really hope you didn't either!" Alois said, happily.

"No I didn't forget, you're birthday is pretty soon isn't it?"

"Yes in a couple days actually, you want come, you don't bring anything! Besides I have something to give to you!" He said. I went silent. "Rosie, are you okay? You seem kind of… distant," He asked.

"I-I'm fine, Alois, I'm sorry I can't lie, Mother always told me not to, I did forget, a lot has happened, I was kidnapped eleven months ago, there was a reward to find me, but after a few months, they all stopped looking. The man who I now call my butler rescued me from hell. He only has one wish, and that is to keep me safe until I fulfil my wish to have the same people who humiliated me to go through the same humiliation they put me through. However, in return I must give him whatever he wants; even if it means my own death." I replied.

"Rosie, please tell me you didn't make a deal with a demon that's something you can't get out of, please tell me you didn't!" Alois exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Alois, but I did, I don't know how to tell you this, but the Earl Phantomhive was one of the people who helped me through everything after you disappeared. After he disappeared I had no one, Mother and father started fighting more and more and then a few months later he finally came back, and then only a year later, mother and father were murdered and I was kidnapped, that was eleven months ago. Now I am back and I have no plans on leaving again, but Alois, its Ciel. I-I don't know how to tell you this but I've been seeing Ciel for a while, he gave me a necklace this morning when I went to his manor after my palace was attacked… I really did not forget about that promise until I went through hell, I am sorry, I want to see you, please do not hate me… I'll tell Ciel tonight about us tonight but I have to go, I'll spend all day tomorrow with you, I promise!" I said as I hung up the phone.

I sighed heavily, and put my head on the table and shooed my brother away. He bowed and left me alone. It had already been a long day and when I set my head down, I just passed out. I slept for three hours and it was when Dawn walked into my drawing room and woke me up.

"Milady, it's time to wake up you have to get ready for the ball tonight," Dawn said with a faint smile. I lifted my head and groaned.

"Fine I'll get up," I said as I stood up. I dusted off my dress and followed Dawn to my room. "I don't want to leave Ciel, but I made that promise, Ciel's going to be so mad at me and I don't want to explain all of this. Dawn I trust you, even though I was told to never trust reaper."

"Thank you for trusting me milady, you are doing the right thing, I won't let anyone touch you I promise, but I was told to not go to the ball, I'll get Oswn and Sephronia to help you get dressed." She opened the door I walked in; she bowed and ran off down the hall.

I sat down at my vanity table and stared back at myself. My eyes looked puffy and my nose was running. I thought back to the dream that I had, had. I shivered at it and refused to think about it. Oswn came in my room and smiled at me.

"Hello milady you look better, you look, healthy but we can help with the puffy eyes, and the runny nose; Dawn, Sephronia come in!" She hollered. The girls ran in and started putting fixing my makeup and hair. I reached up toward my neck.

"No, where is it, where's the necklace, where'd it go, I got it from Ciel, please, someone tell me where it went, NOW!" I ordered.

"Here it is milady; Anthony took it off of you so you wouldn't get hurt while you slept he didn't think you would mind but let me put it on you." Oswn said pulling out the necklace. She put it around my neck and latched it. I smiled as the small blue diamond shimmered in the candlelit room, the girls gasped at the beauty of the necklace.

"I should never wear anything less than this, that's what the letter said that Ciel sent me." My eyes shimmered. They exclaimed, and giggled.

"You're so lucky, you have two guys falling head over heels for you milady, I only wish that I could find someone who would fall for me!" Sephronia replied.

I flashed a fake smile, "I must say ladies you are amazing, you made me look a lot better, my nose isn't running and my eyes don't look puffy any more thank you girls, now everyone except Oswn leave please because I need to get dressed." I replied.

Sephronia and Dawn left the room and I took off my dress. I stood in my underwear, she pulled a red corset out of my closet, and she slid it over my head. She began lacing it up.

"Oswn, stop it, it's too tight." I exclaimed.

"Calm down milady,"

"You-You're killing me Oswn!"

"Please milady, you didn't have a problem with it yesterday,"

"It wasn't this tight, stop it Oswn, it's too tight!" I winced. She finished lacing up my corset and then she helped me into my dress. Oswn smiled and did a few touch ups on my hair and makeup. I stared at myself in the mirror and just about gagged.

"No Oswn take my hair out of these dreaded pigtails at once, I look too much like Elizabeth, and I can't stand it, now, take it out!" I replied

"Yes Milady" she said, as she bowed and pulled my hair out of the pigtails. We watched the hair fall over my shoulders; her eyes widened and she smiled herself. "Wow your hair looks amazing like that milady," she said with a glowing smile. "And the necklace lord Phantomhive gave you works perfectly with everything, and compliments your eyes!"

I looked back at her and the door opened. "Good you're ready; the Earl wants you there now so come!" Alastair said. I walked out the door.

"Good luck milady," Oswn mumbled. I followed Alastair quietly out to the carriage that was sent for me. Alastair helped me in and closed the door firmly behind me. I saw him cringe as the carriage took off down the path.

"Hello milady!" Finnian said.

"Hello Finnian, how are you today?"

"I'm fine milady, the young lord sent me and Barderoy to get you, he told us as you as make you as comfortable as you can before you get there, he says you two have much to talk about before the ball,"

"Yes I suppose he wants to talk about the Alois Trancy ordeal doesn't he?" I said staring out the window. Finnian was quiet the rest of the way there. Suddenly the carriage came to a halt; Finnian opened the door and helped me out.

"Thank you Finny," I said with a fake smile. Finnian led me into Phantomhive estate and showed me to the Parlor. Finnian left the room t go get Ciel. I heard knocking at the door to the parlor; the door opened and Ciel entered.

"Hello Rosalie," he said as he sat down.

"H-hello to yourself milord," I replied

"Rose are you okay?"

"I'm fine, look I'm wearing the necklace you gave me," I said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, and it really does bring out your eyes doesn't it?"

"I guess," I said. Ciel stood up and grabbed my wrist, "Ciel stop you're hurting me," I exclaimed. He dropped my wrist and his eyes went from cold and hard to warm and inviting.

"I'm sorry, I don't know my own strength" he smiled. "But I hate it when the love of my life is sad and I can't help because she's not telling me anything." Ciel said, with a warm tone.

"I'm sorry Ciel," I said. He pushed against the chair I was sitting at, and he grabbed my chin and tilted it just enough so I could look into his dark blue eyes, I felt my breathing speed up and my heart rate increase. I think he did too because he smile and leaned into my face he was just kissing distance from me when Sebastian started knocking at the door. Ciel stood up and went back to where he was sitting. "Come in Sebastian," he replied in the same tone he always had.

Sebastian entered with a cart of tea and snacks. He set them down in front of Ciel and me. I sat staring into space and Sebastian introduced the tea and the snack that was sitting on the table; Ciel quickly shooed him away. I picked up the plate and began eating the Foret Noire that Sebastian put in front of me. I sat with a blank expression on my face and dug at the cake.

"Rosalie, are you sure you're okay, you seem very distant, I'm worried about you?" Ciel said kindly.

"No I'm not okay… I'm not okay at all; it's about everything going on right now!" I exclaimed. "About Alois, about us, I don't know who to choose."

He stood up and held out his hand. "It's quite cramping up in this room don't you think, I have to stretch out my legs. Won't you come with me Rosalie?" He asked. I smiled and took his hand.

"Yes Ciel, let's go." I said. Ciel was the only one I could fully be myself with, and I was happy about it but I don't know if he feels the same way about me. He makes me so nervous sometimes. I followed him down the halls and into his drawing room. I sat down in front of his desk and he sat behind it.

"Rosie, you have to understand what I'm about to tell you, I can't be seen with you," he started staring at the floor. "It's nothing personal, I promise, it's for your own safety, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you at my fault,"

"C-Ciel," I whispered my voice strained.

"I'm sorry, it's for your own safety, I don't want to do this at all, but you have to know the truth, the full honest truth. Rosalie Alicia Leanne Clark, I was going to ask you to get rid of Elizabeth so that I could spend my life with you, but the queen would not want that. You may not know this but I am working for the underground and if anything happened to you, on my behalf, I could not live with the guilt… and there is a reason for that Rosie… It is because I-I-I Love you I always have, I was always jealous of that Trancy brat. He won your heart and then he disappeared and then you turned to me and we hit it off after that I disappeared and then you did, I am sorry Rose, and we can still see each other, just not in public, they think we're too friendly" he said. I glared at him and I pushed the chair back,

"FINE I SEE HOW IT IS!" I screamed. I ripped off the necklace that he had given to me and I threw it against the floor. "If you never want to be seen with me in public then I never want to see you again!" I ran out of the room crying.

"Rosalie, come back! It's for your own protection," he hollered. I ran out of the manor and started to cry on the stairs to the Phantomhive estate. Ciel ordered Mey-Rin to go after me; she ran off after me and sat down beside me on the stairs.

"Milady, you are going to get sick if you sit you here like that," Mey-Rin said.

"I knew that he'd never come after me, 'for my protection' please I'm just as far into everything as much as him, if not more, no one wants him dead, I'm at risk just sitting here, the people who wants me dead Ciel is lucky, he isn't wanted dead by anyone, he doesn't know what he's doing to me," I replied.

"Well then tell him what he's doing and maybe he'll learn, but me young lord can be stubborn." She said.

"Okay, Mey-Rin, you wear those glasses only because lord Phantomhive gave them to you, but I that the only reason, you're just so very pretty, and I want to see you without the glasses on,"

"No Milady, that's not the only reason I wear me glasses, I'm very farsighted which means I can't see anything up close, and it gets to be quite the bother sometimes. Although I'll show you my eyes, because I understand how important you are to Lord Phantomhive!"Mey-Rin said taking off her glasses.

"Your eyes are beautiful Mey-Rin; you shouldn't keep something so beautiful under glasses so thick. They're the most beautiful hazel coloured eyes I've ever seen." I saw awestruck.

"Thank you milady" Mey-Rin replied happily. She put her glasses back on and stood up "Well Milady. Let's go back in., okay?" She asked.

I stood up, dusted my dress off, and walked back into the manor, she walked me into his drawing room and I sat back down. He showed me the necklace and frowned. "Look Rose, I don't want you to hate me, but if you do it's going to be easier on the both of us. I don't want to hate you; I hate Lizzy and that damn Trancy brat. I wish that you would choose me but I'm not going to flatter you with fancy things I'm only going to give you this necklace, well once I get Sebastian to fix it, I never got a chance to tell you why I gave it to you. It was my mother's she had it in a drawer locked away with a not attached, saying "Take good care of this, and give it to the girl you will one day call your own Good luck my son, I love you" I gave that to you for one simple reason. I was going to call you my own, one day, get rid of Elizabeth tell her I did not want to see her again. However now you probably will not want to see me again because of this." Ciel said with a warm tone.

"Ciel I don't hate you, but you just dry my patients level, I'm always very calm with everyone, except you, you just make me so mad. Ciel, I have one question for you, if I stayed with Alois, what would you do to him," I said staring at my feet. It was then when Sebastian walked in.

"My lady, Alastair was wondering if you were alright"

"She's fine Sebastian… You guys are in need of a vacation, so leave and go on one," Ciel said.

"As you wish milord," Sebastian exited the room and Ciel stood up.

"Rosalie won't you come with me I want to take you some place where we can be alone," Ciel said, his arm extending. I took his hand and he helped me from the chair. "Follow me,"

"Okay," I said with a slight smile. We walked down the hall and into another. Finally, we stopped at a giant door, he looked back at me and he opened the door.

"No one comes in my room, so this is a perfect place to stay," he said.

"So I didn't come for a ball did I?" I asked

"No, a very private party,"

"Okay," I said flashing a rare real smile. We walked into the room and Ciel pushed the door closed. Ciel pushed me against the wall, "C-Ciel." He put his finger up to my mouth.

"Shh, don't talk." He said, closing in on my face. Ciel's lips met mine; my eyes closed and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders; Ciel lifted me into his arms and began to walk slowly toward the bed. Ciel and I were standing in front of it, we lay down on the bed and we were kissing when we heard a loud crash downstairs.

"What was that?" I asked in a hushed voice.

"Get under the bed and don't come out until I say so! Got it Rosalie?' Ciel replied in a harsh whisper. It was then when I noticed Ciel was serious, I got off the bed and hid under it. Ciel left the room and the door latched behind him. I heard loud booming voices; they were screaming indistinctively. It donned on me then, I knew what was going on, the Phantomhive estate was once again under attack and Queen Victoria's granddaughter was in the middle of it all!

I quieted my breathing and tried to stay calm. On a day when Sebastian isn't here wonderful, I am going to die! Wait Ciel will not let that happen he promised to keep me safe no matter the consequence…I thought. I heard footsteps approach the door and I heard gunshots go off. Finally, the door opened and someone walked in.

"Come out kitty cat, you can't hide from me sweetie." The voice said cutely. I watched the feet walk around the room. "Come out; come out, where ever you are kitty cat… You can't hide from me." He sang. "Are you in the closet? Or maybe under the bed" I saw an opening in the wall where Ciel always hid during the games of hide and seek. I crawled in the hole as I heard the voice approach the bed.

_Please don't look_, I begged. I saw his face look under the bed but he never saw me.

"Well then Kitty cat… it was nice looking for you… however, you don't want to be found… maybe if I told you that we could kill that young kid downstairs… after-all, He is just a kid." He sounded happy. He almost put me in tears, Ciel wouldn't let anyone kill him; I couldn't come from hiding. "Well, do you really value your own life over that little punk's? Well I agree with you… your life is simply better to live than his is so I'll see myself out! Don't worry milady I won't touch that little kid! I promise!" he exclaimed. I heard the door open. "But that doesn't mean anyone else will!" he said as the door closed. As he did I heard gunshots go off and the door to the manor close. I heard thudding come up the stairs; the door opened and closed.

"Rose you can come out now," Ciel said. I crawled out from under the bed, crawled over to Ciel, and started to sob.

"Thank god you are okay Ciel… but why are you covered in blood?" I asked.

"Gunshots, there were so many of them but they're gone now… they're all dead" he replied with a slight smile. "Now where were we?"

"I have to go… I'm shaken up about this… Can you help me?" I asked. He stood up.

"I'll take you on a date in a couple days see you then sweetheart," He replied, pressing his lips against mine. He took me downstairs and took me out to a carriage. "Tanaka, take her home now!" Tanaka bowed and the carriage took off.

I remember watching the trees pass by my window as we took off in the carriage; I was terrified that night I had never been more scared at that time when that man said that Ciel and I were never going to be safe again. I was staring up at the stars as we left the driveway to the Phantomhive estate and before I knew it, I was asleep. The carriage came to a slow grueling halt. The carriage door squeaked open and I was lifted from the small enclosure. I tried to open my eyes to see my surroundings.  
"Thanks for bringing her home safely Tanaka," Anthony exclaimed trying not to wake me. The barking from my fire breathing demon hound woke me completely. She ran out of the manor along with Oswn, Anthony took me into the manor and took me to my room. He set me on my bed and left; Alastair entered the room and helped me out of my dress. He put me into my freshly cleaned nightclothes. I flopped against the bed and passed out.


	5. Chapter V: A Present From Her Majesty!

That night Alois came in I guess I was really exhausted and didn't notice. Oswn came in to wake me as she usually did; except I felt the bed move and I heard light whispering. The door opened and closed afterwards I fell back asleep.

_"Rosalie, come on let's go" I heard Ciel say hazily. I didn't really know what was going on was this a dream or was this reality, I followed Ciel closely as we ran, he turned around and smiled just like he used to when we were children. He hugged me and lifted me into his arms. I had my hands on his face, we were sopping wet and I was in a very revealing swimsuit. He held me in his arms and I leaned in and kissed his lips. Why was I dreaming about Ciel, or was this really a dream, maybe we were on our date, I don't remember much of being picked up so this must be a dream. It was just as it had been last night, we were kissing and we heard a loud crash downstairs. Reality felt as if it were rushing at me like a herd of angry horses. What was happening to me? We were kissing and the scene changed we were completely dry maybe this is reality and maybe I was dreaming I was on the beach with Ciel, we were lying in the bed but no crash, we just sat there kissing. I was confused; what was happening what was going on? Those were just two questions running through my head. I was blushing and so was Ciel, he tugged on the ribbon that was holding up my dress; it came untied and he pulled it out. Ciel helped me out of my dress and it lie on the floor. We turned so I was lying on top of him; I unbuttoned his jacket and shirt. He opened his eyes and fidgeted with the button on his pants. I moved down his body and undid the button and unzipped his pants with my teeth. We removed his pants and threw them on the pile of clothes lying on the floor. _

_ "Ciel," I whispered. He hides a smile and blushes. _

_ "What is it my love?" He replied._

_ "Are you ready?" I asked taking off my underwear. His face went completely red._

_ "Yes," He said not looking away. We peeled off his last layer of clothing and we crawled under the covers. He lay on top of me and blushed; I looked into both of his eyes. His mark was dominant over the darkness of the room. "Rosalie… Are you ready?" He asked looking into my eyes. I smiled and felt my face heat up. _

_ "Yes," I replied. "I'm ready for whatever Ciel! You're my dance partner, you lead and I'll follow okay?" I felt the sweat bead off my forehead under the heat of his body. _

_ "Okay, I hope I don't hurt you," He remarked._

_ "Don't worry, you won't just hurry, I'm ready Ciel, I'm ready for it… for you," I said. I just realized what was happening, and I was dreaming, I blushed slightly and pain came across my whole body. I let out a slight moan of pain. His marked eye shook as if he were scared; he stopped what he was doing. _

_ "Are you okay does it hurt?" He asked. _

_ "Ciel I'm fine keep doing it it feels nice." I smiled and more sweat beaded off of my forehead. _

_ "Okay," he said, sounding more worried. "Are you sure your okay I'll stop if it hurts." I shook my head and his eyes stopped shaking. And he went back to doing what he was doing. He kisses me while he's slowly going at it. I knew exactly what was happening, but was this really a dream I'm sure it is and if it is but this is the one dream I don't want to be awaken from. I let out another moan and a tear streaked down my face. Ciel knew what was happening and stopped; he got off of me and stuck two of his fingers in his mouth. "This should be easier," he said happily. I nodded and He put his fingers in me I closed my eyes and grabbed the sheets. _

_ "C-Ciel, i-is this your first time?" I asked. _

_ "No, they took advantage of me when I worked for the Noah's Ark Circus," He replied. "I learned so much from there about how to pleasure any woman." We blushed. I blinked and winced, I closed my left eye and Ciel stared at me. "It'll only hurt for a second." Ciel said slightly. I relaxed and the pain went away. Ciel smiled. "See no more pain is there?" He asked. _

_ "No, there's no pain at all, I trust you Ciel, I know that you won't hurt me intentionally," I replied. _

_ "Good then do you want me to get back to what I was doing before?" He asked flirtatiously. I blushed and nodded quickly. This is real; it has to be I want it to be real. _

_ "Ciel it's too tight," I winced. He kept going. _

_ "Relax, and you'll be fine please I want to finish nothing's going to stop me unless you ask," Ciel said. I nodded and relaxed my whole body. He looked at me and smiled. "Am I doing a good job Rosie?" He asked. I stared into his eyes, I swallowed hard._

_"Yes, you are doing a very good job please keep going Oswn told me it always hurts the first time," I answered. Ciel looked at me and smiled. We shared another look and I grabbed his back and moaned. "Oh Ciel, yes yes! Keep going it feels so good." I moaned. Ciel looked at me my eyes were shut and noises escaped from my open mouth. I felt slight pinching as he continued. I couldn't help it my face was red and I was thoroughly enjoying it. Ciel looked down at me. I was holding the bed sheets in one hand and tightening my grip on his back with the other. Ciel smiled and he knew I was enjoying myself. I was thinking about the pleasure of this and he stopped. I looked up at him and gave him a weird look. Suddenly Ciel's face morphed into something different. His eyes changed they went from dark blue to white Blue like Alois' He smiled. And I was shaken into reality. _

_ "Rosalie Why are you Calling me Ciel, It's Alois!" He looked at me and I jolted forward._

"M-Milady Wake up, please your Scaring me wake up!" Oswn shook me back into reality. I felt the sweat bead off my forehead gasping for air I held my chest. My breathing steadied. "Milady are you okay? You seemed like you were having a wonderful dream but then about fifteen minutes ago you started to move around as if you were having a nightmare. Is everything okay? What happened in your dream?" She asked with a worried look.

"I-I don't know at first I was having the time of my life with Ciel and then Ciel turned into Alois, I'm confused about this Oswn, What does this mean?"I answered.

"What happened? What do you mean by you were having the time of your life?" Oswn asked, with a worried look.

"Well You know how when two people love each other that they usually express it in a very… well sensual way? Well you could say it doesn't get any more sensual then what happened in my dream. But at first it was between Ciel and I but then Ciel turned into Alois and it was just confusing" I said, hoarsely. _What did that dream mean, was I really with Alois that whole time or was I with Ciel? So many questions that need answering, there's only one thing to do; I must talk to Ciel about my dream!_ I thought. "Oswn is Ciel here I need to talk to him?"

"Well yes, he's here, but shouldn't you talk to Earl Trancy as well? If your dream was really that, dare I say sexual maybe?" She answered.

"Yes Sexual, that's exactly what I was thinking but Ciel is more important for me to talk to right at this very moment now can you bring him up please!" I coughed heavily.

"Milady are you okay?!" She asked, with another worried look. I coughed and coughed I nodded and shooed her away.

"Go get Ciel!" I coughed. She ran out of the room and ran downstairs.

"Lord Phantomhive, the princess wishes to have a word with you," She said frantically. Ciel pushed away from the table and followed Oswn in my bedroom.

"Rosalie are you alright!" He asked, frantically. I nodded and patted the bed beside me. He came and sat down. He gave me a warm and inviting look, but his eyes shook with fright and worry.

"Are you sure you okay, I came to make sure you were, you see Oswn was talking to Sebastian today about you and she said that you were in poor condition I blame myself, I made you run off outside and it's November I shouldn't have done something so stupid, I shouldn't have made you upset like I did last night. I ordered Sebastian to bring me here; he couldn't stay though I have company coming to my manor tonight so he had to make sure that Barderoy, Finnian, and Mey-Rin are on their very best behaviour," He said; his face started to get a bit red. I smiled and started to stare at my feet. I noticed that Ciel was holding his left side.

"Ciel what happened?" I asked, with a worried look. He shook his head as if he were denying he was hurt; he smiled slightly.

"It's nothing Rosie don't worry about me, worry about your own health." I could tell he was in pain. His stubbornness always got the best of him I smacked his hand from his side and lifted his shirt.

"Ciel Earl Phantomhive! Tell me who did this to you right this instant!" I used a cold harsh tone, I never would have thought I'd be capable of possessing. I glared at him and he finally gave in.

"Fine, it was Alois he was practicing fencing and when I walked in he threw the sword at me. It cut my jacket, my shirt, and me. He glared at me and Said these exact words, 'I thought I told you to stay away from Rosalie you hound, now die!' and then he threw his sword at me." Ciel said.

I got out of bed and stomped downstairs. I looked at Alois who was looking at the sword and contemplating whether or not he did the right thing. He smiled slightly when he saw me. Alois walked over to me and hugged me. I pushed him away and glared into his soft inviting ice blue eyes.

"How dare you stab a guest of mine, I'm supposed to be offering hospitality as the queen's granddaughter I'm supposed to be very welcoming and because someone who likes me walks in that doesn't give you the right to throw your sword at him you jerk!" I screamed. I coughed heavily and used the table to balance myself.

"Nothing happened I didn't cut him he's lying to you Rose, can't you see that!? Look at him Rosalie you'd think that if I would've cut him, you'd think that he'd be limping? Alois replied. I thought for a minute, he had a point, if Ciel was hurt he would be limping because not even Ciel is that strong!

"Alois you're lying! I checked under Ciel's shirt, he's bleeding!" I yelled with an angry face.

"Rose I am not lying to you; he is the one lying! I never cut him; please you have to believe me Rosie!" He begged as if he were on the precipice of tears.

"Oswn, will you please show Earl Trancy the door?" I asked. Oswn grabbed Alois' arm he then slapped her across the face. Oswn dropped to the floor and stared up at him for a minute she then turned to me, I looked at her and realized that she had a red mark on her face from the slap.

"How dare you slap a woman?" I screamed as my face twisted with anger.

"Because I can do what I want to-." And before he could finish Alastair picked him up by the collar of his coat rushed him out the door. Alastair ran back to see if Oswn was alright.

"Are you okay Oswn? " He asked collecting her off the floor.

"Yes I am okay, it was just a slap nothing more," Oswn replied.

"Alastair I order you to go fix Ciel's cut!" I started coughing again. I looked at Alastair and then to Ciel I opened my left eye. "And that's an order." I coughed heavily again. Alastair picked up Ciel and walked to my bedroom.

"Hey Rosie," Anthony said.

"Hi Anthony," I replied hoarsely.

"I'll go call a doctor!" he called turning around I glared at Anthony and Oswn gave me another worried look.

"Okay that's the fourth time today you've given me that look, what the hell is wrong with you!?" I shouted and started coughing again.

"Milady, you should be in bed, I'm sure that you have a cold, you can't risk getting any worse than what you are please go lie down!" she begged. I looked at her.

"Go make me some tea, I'll take… Lady Grey," I ordered. I stuck out my tongue revealing the small pink and purple mark. Her eyes went Pink and she bowed.

"Yes, your highness," She purred and exited the grand hall. I stumbled up the stairs, and collapsed in my chair in my drawing room. I throw my head into my arms.

_I'm so exhausted, I want this day to be over_ I sighed heavily. Alastair walked in with a cart that had my tea and dessert on it.

"My lady, Are you okay you seem distant," He said with a concerned look. I looked up at him and slammed my head against the desk once more. I sighed heavily and nodded.

"I'm fine I'm just sick nonetheless I still have much work to do have you finished with Ciel, can I talk to him please!" I asked. He smiled and put the tea in front of me on the desk.

"I've taken the preparations for your afternoon dessert into my own hands. I hope you didn't mind the wait my young princess," He exclaimed, with a slight bow.

"Alastair you didn't answer my question can I nor can't I see Ciel!" I begged.

He smiled. "Yes Milady don't worry yourself to much about him, you must worry about your health." He said. I stood up and walked passed him and headed out the door. I sluggishly stumbled down the hall; I opened the door to my room and saw Ciel lying on the bed. I coughed heavily and flashed him a real smile.

"Hey are you okay Ciel," I asked. He glanced at me and smiled.

"I'm fine come on and lie down with Me." He replied. I walked over to him and lay down beside him and I fell asleep in his arms.

Ciel looked at me while I slept he held me in his arms he gently shook me to try and wake me.

"Rosie, Rosie are you awake I have to tell you something important, please wake up." He said. I blinked my eyes into focus and rubbed the sleep from them.

"I'm awake now, what time is it? I asked.

"I'm not sure but I was feeling guilty I don't want you to get mad about this but… Alois never stabbed me or cut me or anything, I did it to protect you! You're way better off with me than him I'm sorry Rosie please don't get mad at me! Please!"

"So you mean to tell me you lied straight to my face to _protect_ me! Ciel Phantomhive, never have I been more disappointed in you than I am now! Get out of my sight! I never want to see you again!" I screamed at him.

"Rose I'm sorry; please forgive me I'm sorry I never meant any harm by this, Rosie!" He pleaded. He put his hands up to my face caringly. I glared at him and swatted his hand before he could touch me.

"I THOUGHT I SAID TO GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" I screamed. I coughed heavily and saw the tears run down his face. He gave me the sad look he used to give me when we were children.

"I'll go, I'm sorry Rosie, I'll leave you to get better, maybe once you do you'll come to your senses, once you do come find me, I will always Love you Rosie!"

"Don't call me that! It's Lady Clark to you, that's what liars have to call me," I cried. Ciel left and I broke down in tears. Oswn wasn't here to comfort me for once. Anthony watched Ciel walk by crying he didn't ask he just pretended to be sleeping. He watched the front door open and close. Anthony ran down the hall and into my room.

"Rose what happened!" Anthony asked with a worried look. "What's wrong with Earl Phantomhive Why was he crying; did you two have a fight?"

I looked at my older brother and began to sob. He ran over to me and held me while I cried. Anthony tried to calm me down, the more he tried the harder I cried. Anthony looked at me. My sobs came in slow shuddered breaths. Anthony looked into my icy blue eyes and smiled.

"Are you ready to explain to me what that was all about, Rose?" He asked.

"Yes I suppose so I guess I'm ready to tell you, you know how Ciel got cut by Alois well nothing actually happened I should have listened to Alois, I feel so stupid, I'm a moron Anthony, I should have known better than to believe Ciel, I should have known better. I'm so stupid Anthony!" I exclaimed. "I'm always so happy when I'm with Alois, and _I_ know that I'll always be happy with Alois I-I just He just makes me feel like the princess I am, and whenever he's with me. He just makes me smile and he never lies to me, I don't know what it is I like about Ciel. Maybe it's the fact that it's illicit love. I don't know Anthony, Who do I choose?" I replied.

"Just go with whoever you think is right for you I want you to be happy, I don't like Alois, but if you love him as much as you say you do than I'm happy, that's all there is to it!" Anthony said. "I'd like to see you choose Ciel, but if it means you won't be happy than I guess I have nothing but to be able to see my baby sister happy, and that's more than what I can say or do." Anthony replied. I smiled at him, and put my head on his shoulder.

"I wish it wasn't so confusing Anthony, I just wish that someone like you or Richard would sweep me off my feet," I said with a slight smirk.

"Well Rosie, I know what you have to do! You have to go visit Earl Trancy!"

"I agree," My voice stiffened. "Anthony, go prepare a carriage!" Anthony stood up, and gave me a slight bow and left me to meditate over whether I was making a good judgment, or not. I sat in my room for ten minutes waiting when Richard came in dressed in a very nice suit. I looked at him and stared mouth open.

"M-My lady are you okay?"

"I can't help but not stare, Richard you look… stunning"

"Thank you my lady are you ready to go visit with the Earl of Trancy?" He asked. I closed my mouth and smiled a seemingly real smile. I stood up and nodded. _I'm such a moron for kicking him out I should have listened to him, I'm so stupid what's he going to do when he sees me? How is he going to react, is he going to be angry or happy that I've come to my senses Oh Alois I wish you were the kind of guy I could rely on to never be mad at me but how will you react_? I kept asking myself these questions as Richard takes me to the carriage. I walk out of my mansion and my older brother opens the door and holds his hand out to help me in; I step in and Anthony follows. I smile at my brother and I stare at him from across the carriage, where was Oswn, she never came when I called so Sephronia had to help me get dressed. I hadn't realized the fact that carriage had already started to move.

"You know Rose, Richard likes you," Anthony stated.

"If only someone like him would sweep me off my feet, that would be the day," I sighed heavily. "That would be the only thing I want for Christmas, to not have to fight to choose, and to be able to see mother and father… Oh Anthony, I saw them the day they died. I watched them die I heard two gunshots, two, and they collapsed. I stared at them and I watched the tears roll down mother's face. you just can't un-see something like that, and now with all this stress of trying to keep a relationship with both guys, only one can I choose yet I love them both, I want to please everyone but I can't Anthony look at me and tell me, who I should choose, Anthony what should I do?" I asked

My brother stared at me. "Rose you should choose whoever you love the most the one you want to spend your life with, I'm not going to tell you who you should but I think you would be happier with Ciel, I don't like Alois, I'm sorry sis, but you would be better off with Ciel, I'm sorry Rose, but you are." I wiped the tears I was crying and Anthony handed me a handkerchief I put my head on the glass window and watched the passing scenery, "Do you want me to tell Richard to sweep you off your feet?" he asked.

"Ha ha, no Anthony that's not how it works I am a noble, and nobles marry other nobles, My life may not be played by the books, but I will play it the way that makes my family the happiest. I keep the fact you're my brother to myself and the people in Clark manor simply because I do not want to lose you Anthony, and maybe the people who killed our parents want to wipe out the Clark family completely." I said, with worry.

"But he loves you Rose," Anthony replied.

"And I love Poochie but I can't marry her!" I snapped. Anthony shut his mouth and was quiet the rest of the ride.

"I-I think we're here," Anthony said, with a slight smile. The carriage came to a rolling stop. Anthony opened the door and got out. He extended his arm and helped me out. I walked up to the door and noticed the carriage take off down the path. I sighed and waited for fifteen minutes contemplating whether I should knock or not. _I am Lady Rosalie Alicia Leanne Clark I am a princess, and I will knock on this door!_ I reached for the doorknocker and began knocking. I sighed._ Well let's see how this works out._ The door opened and Alois looked at me.

"Happy Birthday, Alois, I'm sorry I should have listened to you, won't you forgive me?" I asked. He smiled at me and he gave me an inviting look.

"Oh Rose I thought I had lost you to a liar!" He said with a smile. "Come in please, you look frigid, it must be below zero, what are you doing how long have you been waiting I'll take you to the dining room to have tea to warm you up."

"Alois, you don't have to do that, but I could use the bath room and we can have a nice hot bath," I gave him a slight smirk. "Well if you still want to be seen with me that is,"

"Oh Rose, of course" He put his hand on my shoulder going to give me a hug. "Let's go, your chilled right to the bone, Why are you so cold?" He asked again. I fell into his chest. "CLAUDE! PREPARE A HOT BATH NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER!" He screamed. He tried to shake me awake. "Rosie wake up, please! Wake up!" he screamed. He heard my breathing and calmed down a bit. He picked me up and carried me upstairs, "You look so sweet like that just how we used to act when we were kids, Oh Rose, I want you to choose me so much, but I know you won't but there's always today, don't worry about the future just worry about today," He smiled. I had my thumb up to my mouth and I was smiling. He walked into the bathroom and Hannah stood there looking at the floor, Hannah helped Alois out of my clothing so that I could get in the bath tub. Alois handed me over to Timber who stood there to be of any assistance he could be. Alois got undressed and took me back and he stepped into the deep bath tub.

"Hey there sunshine," He said with a smile. My body was heating up and I looked up at Alois. I blinked a few times to try and focus; I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and blushed when I saw Alois. I looked up into his eyes and he pressed his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I realized my dream was coming true, the dream I had last night, it was coming true there was only one thing different I was with Alois, not Ciel. But maybe I was with Alois the whole time and I thought I was with Ciel, Oh well not time to argue.

"Wanna get out Alois? I think it's time to warm up a different way," I said, biting down on my thumbnail. Alois nodded and we stepped out of the tub and wrapped towels around ourselves and ran into his room. I slammed the door behind me and he locked it. He crawled onto the bed and smiled. I walked over beside the bed. "Like I said earlier, happy birthday Alois Trancy, all you need now is a bow an -" Alois kissed me cutting me off. I smiled I could completely be myself with him and I was about to have sex with a guy I really cared about. _Alois I want you but give me some more time, in due time Alois darling, I will choose you I know I will I have to right?_

Alois kissed my neck and breathed in my ear heavily. A slight moan escaped from my mouth and I grabbed a hold of Alois back. He smiled and we both blushed. "Rosalie, come on let's go, let's do this" I heard Alois say hazily. I knew exactly what was going on this was reality, He held me in his arms and I leaned in and kissed his lips. I was with Alois, and I was glad, this was really real; I wasn't dreaming. It was just as it had been last night in my dream. We were kissing we just sat there kissing. I had nothing rushing through my thoughts. I was blushing and so was Alois

"Alois," I whispered. He hides a smile and blushes.

"What is it my love?" He replied.

"Are you ready?" I asked taking off my towel. His face went completely red.

"Yes," He said not looking away. We crawled under the covers. He lay on top of me and blushed; I looked into his icy cool blue eyes, and smiled. "Rosalie… Are you ready?" He asked looking into my eyes. I smiled and felt my face heat up.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm ready for whatever Alois! You're my dance partner, you lead and I'll follow okay?" I felt the sweat bead off my forehead under the heat of his body. Things were just as it was in my dream the night before, every word the exact same!

"Okay, I hope I don't hurt you," He remarked.

"Don't worry, you won't just hurry, I'm ready Alois, I'm ready for it… for you," I said. This was really happening this was really happening, I blushed slightly and pain came across my whole body. I let out a slight moan. His eyes shook as if he were scared; he stopped what he was doing.

"Are you okay does it hurt?" He asked.

"Alois I'm fine keep doing it it feels nice." I smiled and more sweat beaded off of my forehead.

"Okay," he said, sounding more worried. "Are you sure your okay I'll stop if it hurts." I shook my head and his eyes stopped shaking. And he went back to doing what he was doing. He kisses me while he's slowly going at it. I knew exactly what was happening, I let out another moan and a tear streaked down my face. Alois knew what was happening and stopped; he got off of me and stuck two of his fingers in his mouth. "This should be a lot better," he said happily. I nodded and He put his fingers in me I closed my eyes and grabbed the sheets.

"Alois, i-is this your first time?" I asked.

"N-No I was a slave, a sex slave, I was forced to do it I had no choice, I had to I never wanted it, but with you in mind I knew that I would keep going, I love you Rosalie, I love you with all of my heart!" He replied. We blushed. I blinked and winced, I closed my eyes and Alois stared at me. "It'll only hurt for a second." Alois said slightly. I relaxed and the pain went away. Alois smiled. "See no more pain is there?" He asked.

"No, there's no pain at all, I trust you Alois, I know that you won't hurt me intentionally," I replied.

"Good then do you want me to get back to what I was doing before?" He asked flirtatiously. I blushed and nodded quickly. This WAS real, I'm glad it was I wanted my first to be with someone I truly loved. With a guy I cared about.

"A-Alois it's too tight," I winced. He kept going.

"Relax, and you'll be fine please I want to finish nothing's going to stop me unless you ask," Alois said. I nodded and relaxed my whole body. He looked at me and smiled. "Am I doing a good job Rosie?" He asked. I stared into his eyes, I swallowed hard.

"Yes, you are doing a very good job please keep going Oswn told me it always hurts the first time," I answered. Alois looked at me and smiled. We shared another look and I grabbed his back and moaned. "Oh Alois, yes yes! Keep going it feels so good." I moaned. Alois looked at me my eyes were shut and noises escaped from my open mouth. I felt slight pinching as he continued. I couldn't help it my face was red and I was thoroughly enjoying myself. Alois looked down at me. I was holding the bed sheets in one hand and tightening my grip on his back with the other. He smiled and he knew I was enjoying myself. That night, I never returned home; I spent the night with Alois at Trancy Manor!


	6. Chapter VI: Ciel Phantomhive, forgiving

I awoke early, I snuck out of bed hoping Alois wouldn't notice, and He didn't. I slipped into my clothes soundlessly. I put on my purple jacket and pulled the hood over my head. I sat down on the floor and slipped into my knee high red boots. I laced them up, I was capable of dressing myself; I had to learn as a child only having one maid in the whole house who only spent the night with me. Images ran through my head of the night previous; I shivered and stood back up. I opened the door quietly.

_I'm sorry Alois but I didn't mean for that to happen,_ I slipped through the crack in the door and closed the door. I sighed and forced myself down the hall. I ran down the stairs and into the main hall. In between I and the door stood the triplets. They stared at me.

"We know what happened last night, where are you going in such a hurry princess?" The three demons said. I looked at them and sighed.

"Its okay princess, you don't have to tell us, we already know, now hurry up before he wakes up, now get going" Timber said with a slight smile.

I smiled and curtsied, "Thank you Timber, please, don't tell Alois where I'm going, okay?" I said approaching them. They smiled and nodded. I ran out the door and down off the stairs and took off toward PhantomhiveMansion. I was in very well shape so I could run for a while, I sighed as I was running out of breath I saw carriages go by all of them looking at me they thought they knew me, so they never gave me a second look.

"Rosalie Clark!" A squeaky voice said. I turned on my heels and there stood Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. "Where are you coming from?" The Young girl sounded angry.

"I wasn't with your cousin, if that's what you're asking!?" My voice was harsh, the same tone I had caught Ciel use with her several times. "Now go away Elizabeth! Ciel doesn't want you! He never has! Do you have any idea how much he means to me!?" I screamed. I took off running again, I felt hot tears roll down my face and I felt a lump grow in my throat. I swallowed hard and gave my head a shake, _Maybe he won't want me after what happened last night, everything was like the dream I had about Ciel, maybe I'm lucky and Ciel doesn't know, He probably does, and he'll probably hate me, _I shook my head again and kept running until, a very elegant carriage pulled by three white horses pulled over to the side of the road, and Ash stepped out.

"Milady, please come in you'll get sick if you stand out in the cold, please we'll take you to where ever you need to go!" Ash insisted. I nodded as he got out of the carriage and held his hand out for me to balance me as I stepped into the carriage. He smiled and followed me in. I sat down across from a young woman, resembling Ash, in more ways than one, but I didn't bother asking.

"Mistress Rose, this is my twin sister Angela, I'm just coming from Houndsworth to get her. So where do you need to go to?" the driver was still awaiting orders. I was more silent than usual.

"Phantomhive Mansion, do you think you could take me there Ash?" I asked.

"Of Course, my princess," Ash said with a smile. "Driver, To Phantomhive Mansion, then take me back home!" the driver nodded. I sat on the opposite side of the carriage, from the twins. I sat more quietly hoping that the pair would just reminisce about the past and not worry about me. I sighed as the carriage came to a rolling stop, "Well, Milady do you want me to help you out?" He asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No it's fine, I can do this my own Ash, but thanks for bringing me this far!" I tried to smile and I exited the carriage. I approached the giant double doors of Phantomhive estate; Ash stopped me.

"My lady wait Your grandmother needs to you to give this to Lord Phantomhive, I hope this won't bother you too much, it's a few letters, give them to him when you deem it necessary, but remember, it must be today, it's very important, it's about you and your new status, you remember don't you?" Ash asked. I turned around and walked back toward the carriage.

"Yes I understand, I will give them to the Earl when I think it necessary, I promise." I said walking back toward the doors. I approached the doors when I heard arguing coming from the other side, whoever it was they sounded angry with the each other. I reached up and knocked on the door.

"Ah, young lady Clark my master would like to have a word with you, come with me, he's in his study." Sebastian said. I saw Mey-Rin standing there cowering in fear.

"O-Okay," I said quietly. I just wanted to talk to Ciel, and only him but I couldn't tell Sebastian that, could I? I followed him up the stairs and to the door of his study. Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Come in Sebastian," He called not looking up from a sheet of paper he was holding. I walked in and bowed.

"Lord Phantomhive, please forgive my heinous acts, for I have broken your heart last night, I didn't mean to freak out you, and I certainly didn't mean to do anything else that might have happened last night, will you forgive me Ciel?" I asked.

"Lady Clark, please stop being ridiculous and sit down right here and explain your acts," He replied. I sighed and sat down across from him. "Now milady, do explain," Ciel replied now looking up from his paper work.

"I've committed a terrible crime my lord, I've chosen against you my lord, and I took the wrong path, I've come to right my wrong doings, will you ever forgive me my lord?"

"Done wrong, my lady what are you talking about?" he looked at me with curious eyes. Ciel set his papers aside and rested his head on his hands. I felt the tears roll off my face; they felt hot against my cold face. He didn't take his eyes off of me.

"Please forgive me for what I am about to say my lord, I do however understand if you don't… after all I didn't forgive you last night about the whole Alois Trancy incident. In this case Alois and I were the main characters in a very" I fell silent and Ciel's hand met his mouth. "Sexual partnership last night," The tears kept rolling off my face.

"Lady Clark, What do you mean?" Ciel asked, with a confused look.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen! I didn't, I'm so sorry My lord, please, won't you forgive me, I didn't know what I was doing, I promise you… it won't happen again! I promise you my lord!" I said.

"Call me Ciel, of course I forgive you, but now I have a question for you my lady, will you forgive me of my heinous acts? I was only lying to protect you; I'm sorry lady Clark,"

"C-Ciel," I reached for his hand. "Call me Rosie," I said looking straight at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Of course I will," he grabbed my hand. I heard a slight sigh of relief coming from outside the door. "How long are you going to stand outside the door?" He called. He saw the door open and in walked his tall butler.

"I'm sorry for intruding my lord, but I was wondering; would you like some tea for your meeting? I could bring some desert as well?" Sebastian asked, with a smile so many could fall in love with.

"Yes Sebastian… anything to the Lady's preferences," Ciel and Sebastian shared a look. "Oh and would you mind setting up the chess board, I would like to have a game with the princess here so we can discuss business," he said. Sebastian bowed and set up the chess board, he left the room when he finished. Ciel stood up and looked at me. "Well are we going to play Lady Rosalie?" I looked at him and stood up. I smoothed out the skirt on my dress and smiled at him.

"Yes, let's play Ciel, but I'm warning you, I never lose," A sly smirk came across my face.

"Than this should be most intriguing Rosalie," He smirked. "You know how much a hate losing, but who's it going to be, who's going to come out of this the winner, and who will be the loser?" He sang. We both sat down at the chess table, making the first move the game began.

Pawn after pawn, I took them out one by one; it came down to me with most of my pawns and my king and queen. He had but two pieces, it was apparent who the winner was going to be, and it wasn't going to be CielPhantomhive. I saw the sweat bead off of his forehead he quickly dabbed his forehead on a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. He made one move I had his king and queen closed in, he had no choice I had him wrapped around my fingers. I took out his queen.

_Am I pawn, or am I his queen, who knows I have him wrapped around my fingers entwined in my web, wrapped up he cannot move there's nowhere for him to move_ "Check mate!" I said taking his king after he made his move. Ciel stood up and slammed his hands against the small table frightening me slightly.

"I declare a rematch!" He ordered. Sebastian walked back in and handed me a small plate with a piece of chocolate cheese cake and a small cup of tea. He set them in front of me and Ciel.

"You two can have a rematch after you're afternoon tea break sir," Sebastian bowed. He held his hand to his chest as I had seen Ash do on more than one occasion; I smiled at him and picked up the small plate with the cake. "Served with the cheesecake is a small dollop of freshly picked cherries and cherry jelly made by the capable hands of Chef Barderoy. On that note, he also made a whipped topping for the cheesecake as well, I hope it is to both of your likings," Sebastian said with a grin. I saw Ciel's face go from enjoyment to utter disgust. "And today's tea is a special brew made perfectly for the princess' preferences, I hope you enjoy your light snack, I will get on dinner preparations at once."

"You made Lady GreySebastian?" I asked.

"Yes my lady if I couldn't make a guest of my young lord's happy-"

"What kind of butler would he be, _really_?" Ciel intervened, sounding a bit irate.

"You took the words right out of my mouth master," Sebastian sounded happy. I dug into the cake and smiled, it was good, I was enjoying it, and there was no way Barderoy could have made something so delectable. Oh well, there was no time to argue about it now, I finished my cake and tea and put them on the cart beside me. I looked up at Ciel and back at the chess board; I hadn't realized Sebastian had reset it; Sebastian left the room to prepare dinner.

"Lady Rosalie what are you here for, it's not just to apologize for the crime you've committed toward me, have you come on Royal protocol?" Ciel asked, making the first move. I looked up at him and made my move.

"In fact that's just the reason my lord, I have come on royal protocol, the newest case, My grandmother thinks you'll need my help, she wants you to figure out what's going on about all the prostitutes dying, the i_Jack the Ripper/i_ case, she believes that with my help you could accomplish a great deal of things." I took out another one of his pawns.

"Is she off her rocker? As if I'm letting you go anywhere near my life! There's no way Rosalie, I swore to protect the queen and serve as her royal guard dog, but she's going too far trying to shove you in the underground society! I won't do it Rose! I won't!" Ciel looked at me angrily. "Why would she ask such a task of me?" he said. "I don't believe she would Lady Rose!" I looked at him and handed him an envelope.

"I got this from Ash this morning before I arrived here, he asked me to give it to you; it's from Nana, everything you need to know is sealed within. I can't forge my grandmother's handwriting, I may have good penmanship but Nana's is very solid and very difficult, nor would I have had the time, I woke up got dressed and left Trancy manor and came here." I watched Ciel's eyes scan the paper. He slammed the paper down knocking some of the pieces over.

"No, I'm not risking you getting hurt Rosalie, you mean i_way/i_ too much to me, I couldn't live with the guilt if you got hurt on my account, I can't do that, this is the one task that I'll ever turn down coming from the queen. I always obey, this time, I can't." he said. "Understand, if you begged me to let you help I would still decline, if you threatened me saying you'd never look at me again if I didn't let you help, I would still have to decline, I'm sorry Rosalie, I cannot allow you to help, I couldn't risk it, I'm not going to either!"

"I-I'm sorry Ciel, Let's just get back to our game, enough about this, we'll drop the subject," I said quietly. Ciel looked at me and nodded. He picked up the pieces that he had knocked over. "I-it was your move Ciel," I squeaked. He made his move in front of my pawn there he stood, I could take him, but could I risk just that, what was he planning what was so dangerous about this case he's working on, why was he so angry, who was he angry with? These were just a few questions running through my head as I took his pawn. Before I knew it Ciel and I were in the same position as we were the game previous. I hadn't realized that we were playing the game in complete silence.

"How, that's my question, how did you get so good Rosalie?" Ciel broke the silence.

"Checkmate." I said taking his king. Sebastian came back in and reset the board for us we played several games. I saw Ciel make every move according to plan, as if I was going to lose to him, I don't lose, not today not ever. I looked at Ciel and smirked. The game was over in four moves. I saw his calm face twist with anger and hatred I swallowed hard I never thought I would see that look on his face not ever. "C-Ciel, a-are you alright?" I asked.

Ciel lifted his hand, I thought he was going to slap me, "Come my dear let us go for a walk, but first, your maid is standing at the door, and she wants to have a word with you in private." He said with a sly smirk. I stood up and smoothed out my skirt, I walked out the door and looked into her eyes.

"Oswn, where the Hell have you been!?" I demanded. She looked at me with sweet innocent eyes. "I'm not liking where this is going Oswn, have you been here, could you do my hair and makeup please?" I said.

"Yes I've been here, I do need to spend some time with the man I love my fair lady," she said tying my hair back with two waterfall French braids. She smiled. "I mean even a maid has to spend time with a man she cares about, right?" She asked.

"Who are you talking about Oswn, you don't mean Sebastian do you?" I asked with a concerned look.

"Why yes of course my lady, Sebastian is the only one for me, I always have loved him," She said smiling. "Now what do you think my lady do you like it?" She held a mirror up to my face. I brightened up and didn't look so gloomy, no walk of shame, Ciel was just happy I came to my senses.

"Yes it's very beautiful Oswn, thank you!" I cheered hugging her neck.

"Well My lady if I couldn't merely do something as simple as that, what kind of maid would I be?" She asked with shimmering pink eyes. I walked back in and Ciel had his hat on and his cane in his hand. He smirked at me and his mouth hung open a little.

"You look fantastic Rosalie, Are you ready? I'm thinking just a little walk around the grounds and then the outdoor garden for a little dinner, and then maybe we could go watch a play, I have two tickets for hamlet for tonight, would you like to be my date?" He asked.

"Sure thing Ciel, We'll talk about the real reason why I'm here." I took a pause. "I haven't told you it yet, we'll speak on the walk," I put my hands in my muff hanging off my neck. Ciel smiled and grabbed my arm with his empty hand and we began walking. We started down the hall and walked down the stairs into the grand hall. I saw Mey-Rin out of the corner of my eye, and she gave me a small smile. I looked back down at the floor and followed the young British noble out of his manor.

"So what is the reason for coming to my estate? If it's not to apologize about last night and it's not on your grandmother's wishes, then why is it?" Ciel asked as we were walking on the crisp autumn leaves.

"I'm here on my own business, I want to help you Ciel, I do; please let me help you, help yourself." I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"What do you mean Rosie?" Ciel stepped in front of me and held my shoulders. "Rose what part of I want to keep you safe don't you understand!" I saw Ciel's eyes start flowing with tears.

"Ciel I understand it completely, I do, I-I just don't want you to get hurt either, I mean after all, who would dare try and hurt me Ciel, I'm the queens grandchild, plus, I have two demons who will do anything to make sure I'm safe, There's nothing to worry about Ciel, plus I've been looking into a case, I think I know who did it… I think its lord Viscount Druitt, but that's just me."

"Looking into it, Rose do you have a death wish!?" he said. He shook me back and forth. "I want you to be happy; I don't care of the consequences, please! Be careful around me let's just go for a walk around the estate and then back inside out of the cold, I do need to cool off a bit anyway," Ciel said putting his arm through mine. I only had on a fall jacket, it was just a few weeks before the first snowfall, I could tell the weather was cold and dry; it seemed every year since Ciel returned the weather has been pretty well the same. It got cold and dry a few weeks before the snow hit, and when it does, you want to be ready, we always got a lot of it."It's getting cold Rosie it's only a few weeks before we start getting snow, don't you think?" Ciel asked.

"I-I guess." I said trying to sound entertained.

"You aren't having a good time with me are you?"

"I-I'm sorry I just expected this date to be going a bit better than it is, that's all, and I have something on my mind."

"Want to share?"

"Mey-Rin was telling me how a few days before I came back Elizabeth freaked out and broke your ring, the ring you care so much about. And she said you went to hit her, but you stopped, I thought that maybe it was because you love her,"

"When I went to slap Elizabeth I stopped myself because when I looked at her I saw you, and I stopped, I couldn't imagine hurting you, and that's what I saw when I went to hit her, Don't get the wrong impression Rosie, I love you, and only you," Ciel said staring at the ground.

"C-Ciel, What exactly do you mean by that?" Next I knew it Ciel was standing in front of me. He stopped dead in his tracks grabbed my shoulders and pulled me close to him; he kissed me, very unexpectedly. I took my hands out of my muff and wrapped them around his neck. I was on my tippy toes whereas he was a few inches taller than me.

"I meant that as long as I love you I can never hit a woman with blonde hair and someone who might resemble you in anyway," He said. "I don't love Lizzy, I love you Rosie, I want you to choose me, and not Alois but that's you decision to make not mine."

"Thank you Ciel, I wasn't sure how you felt about Elizabeth, I thought you might like her, I mean, you are cousins so no matter what you have to be able to tolerate her, she saw me on my way back from Alois' mansion, she seemed quite irate with me, I guess it's because I've stolen you away. I was wondering Ciel, where will we be having dinner tonight?" I asked eagerly. He pulled out his pocket watch and glanced at the time.

"Rose sweetheart, it's only four in the afternoon and we just had lunch how can you still be hungry?" He asked.

"I didn't have much to eat yesterday, and I didn't get breakfast I woke up and I got dressed and left Alois was still asleep, so yes I am a bit hungry," I said.

"I'll get Sebastian to make us something, let's wait to dine in the new stone garden," he replied. I nodded and we walked up to it hand in hand. I saw Finnian and Mey-Rin sweeping the small wooden dining area attempting to tidy it up. They looked up once they heard our footsteps making our way toward them. They stood straight as we stood before them.

"Hello young master!" They exclaimed. "Oh, Lady Clark, how do you do!?"

"I'm fine you two, do you mind leaving please, I was looking forward to talking to Lord Phantomhive alone." I said with a plastered on smile. They bowed and left rather quickly.

"That was rather odd, even for them," Ciel said. We sat at a small round table for two and we shared a smile, a real smile. He blushed

I hesitated to reach for his hand. Ciel looked at me and smiled. I took my hand away quickly, I grabbed it and smiled. "Its fine there's no need for you to hesitate." He put his hand on mine. He slid a ring on my finger. "I hope you like this; it's a gift, for you, I got it a little while back when Sebastian first told me you were home," he said hesitantly.

"C-Ciel, I want to thank you, thank you for always being at my side, like the trusty guard dog you are, Like the man I see in you." Sebastian brought out a platter with some food for us.

"Master, your breakfast, I hope it is to your liking," Sebastian smiles putting the plates down in front of us. "For breakfast, we have poached salmon, potatoes served with a spinach salad, and a scone, please enjoy." The butler says with a grin. He leaves the small stone garden but still staying relatively close, wanting to only protect his young master. I took a piece off of the salmon and sighed as it melted on my tongue.

"Sebastian is simply one hell of a good cook as well; this breakfast is simply fantastic; this is marvelous. Thank you for preparing something so delectable, Thank you!" I exclaim. I smile at him and take another bite. "Ciel, I have something for you, it's a letter from my grandmother! I got it in the mail today, I'm not quite sure what it's about but it seems to be quite urgent!" I said hurriedly. "I don't know how she knew my whereabouts, but I guess she just assumed." I wondered aloud.

Ciel opened the smile white envelope stamped by Nana's signet; he pulled out the small letter, and began reading. "Dearest Ciel, I understand you are conscious about my granddaughter's safety," he began. "However, I know what's best for her, so in doing so I have hired a female to help you around the underworld," Ciel continued. "She is the Queen's Lioness, word will rise, I d not want you to look into this case; this is merely between you and I. This has nothing to do with the Scotland Yard. This is extremely confidential and shall not be told to anyone, I hope you understand, Her Majesty Queen Victoria!" He finished reading and slammed the paper down on the table. "What is she talking about? Hired a new worker for the underground? What is she thinking, especially a woman!" He looked at me who was enjoying my salmon. "Rosalie, Do you have any idea who this Lioness is?" he asked hoping I did.

I looked at him with a puzzled look, something I was terrific with, of course I knew all about who this lioness is, I know her job, but of course I couldn't tell him who she was, he'd be furious. "No I'm sorry Ciel, I have no idea, but even if I did, I couldn't say or not, I'm sorry but that's how things truly are, myself and Nana are the only ones who know, I can't say." I said honestly.

"Oh you mean to tell me that even if I tried some sort of stunt that put you and me in a very awkward position?" He asked. I looked at him and shook my head in disgust.

"No matter what, debauchery, tom-foolery, no matter what, I can't say a word, I cannot give out the identity of the queen's Lioness. I'm sorry but you would be furious!" I snapped back. Ciel grew very silent and went back to eating his breakfast; I looked at Ciel and went back to eating. We finished and he ushered me back into his manor. He could tell I was getting colder. We sat in his study, and went back to playing Chess. My muff hung off the chair with my coat. I was warmer and heating up. I had already won four games plus the two we played before breakfast. After about the tenth game straight he slammed his hands against the board.

"How the hell do you keep winning?" He screamed. I was shocked myself, I thought Ciel was going easy on me I had forgotten how to play chess, every game Ciel and I used to play, I had forgotten everything, those memories they disappeared after my parents did, I'll never know the true meaning of happy birthday again.

"I don't know! I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. Oswn walked back in the room and frowned slightly.

"Sorry for my intrusion my lady but it's getting a bit late, and you have work to do at home, so it's time to go," The Dark haired woman said with a smile.

"Work what kind of work would you have waiting at home for you?" Ciel asked

"Auntie Maria wants me to take place as the head of Mother's clothing line, after all it would make more sense I mean Maria was only mother's sister in law. Auntie Maria wasn't related to Mother by any means, so I have some paper work to fill out before I can start getting the clothing line back where it was." I smiled.

"Oh okay. I understand well Rosalie Clark, I bid you farewell, I'll see you another day," Ciel said. I nodded and walked out of the room, and walked out of the manor. My brother stood at the carriage door and opened the door for me, Anthony held out his arm.

"Sister, I hope the meeting went well, I suspect you told him who you really were." Anthony said with a smile. I shook my head. He understood. "Oh but why didn't you tell him Rosalie?" Maybe he didn't understand as well as I thought.

"I just couldn't okay Anthony? That's all that matters, I just couldn't tell him, I couldn't gain the courage, I'm sorry," I said with a frown.

"It's okay, I understand. I nodded and watched as Oswn gracefully stepped into the carriage. She closed the door behind her and Richard took off down the path.

Ciel stood at his window watching the carriage take off, he ran a chess piece through his fingers. A queen the same queen she had knocked over so many times throughout that day. He sighed and gave an eager look to the butler who was standing a few feet from him. He looked back out the window. He threw the piece at the ground. He watched it roll around. _I shall have my queen; no one shall get in the way of that! _Ciel thought


End file.
